The Saved Ones
by Raratan24
Summary: Valentia starts becoming accustom to her mother's neglect. While coping with her new Step-Father and his brat of a son, she finds peace with the most unexpected people. Some lemon in later chapters. Romance is still a mystery! rated M for violence, gore, strong language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Rara-tan here (^~^)/, So I'm not so sure yet if I'm continuing my Adventure Time fanfic. I've decided to start this Creepypasta one! I'm sort of winging it right now but I'm sure it'll all come together. So far I haven't chosen who Valentia will be with, but I'll figure it out as we progress! Any who, I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING**

**I'm planning on this story to have mature content, gore, sex and crude language. If you don't like then don't read! Silly billies.**

"Valery!, could you come down here please?" He did it again. He got my name wrong again. "Coming father." Valentia got up from her desk chair and made her way down the stairs to her step-father. Her mother was out of the house picking up her recent younger step-brother. "Val, your mother and I have been asking you for days to tend to the leaves in the back yard, why haven't you raked them yet?" Valentia sighed under her breath and began to explain to her Step-father "I've been extremely busy lately with studying for my early exams...I haven't gotten the time to rake the backyard...Do you think Theodore could do it? He hasn't gotten many chores to do around the house anyhow." She looked up at the tall tanned man in front of her. He had a stern expression upon his face with his brows furrowed looking down at the much shorter girl. "He's a young boy, Valery. He needs to be out having fun, and besides, how do you expect him to rake all those leaves? It'll take double the time it would take you." Valentia sighed, again brushing off his inconsideration for not remembering her name. "I'll do it now then." She looked down and walked passed him. "That a girl."

She walked to the back door, slipping on her sneakers and stepping outside. Her house was right in front of the forest nearby, the only land between her backyard fence and the forest was a couple yards of open field. Valentia went to the shed against the farthest part of the fence and opened it to grab herself a rake and garbage bag. Even though she didn't want to leave her studying to do the chore, she did enjoy the fresh air. She stood there for a few seconds just breathing it in. She closed the shed and started on the fallen crisp leaves on the damp grass. As she was raking the leaves collected by the kitchen window facing the backyard, she looked in to see if her mother was home as yet. As she was peering through the window though, she noticed the reflection of the forest...but there was something else. She saw a tall figure standing among the many trees. She whipped her head around to see if it was glare on the window, or if there was really something unknown lurking in that secluded forest. To her dismay, she saw nothing.

Valentia tied up the big black garbage bag and carried it to the front yard and dropped it by the garbage can. She went back inside the house and took her shoes off. She noticed Theodore sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching American Hustle. "Don't you think you're a little young for this movie, Theodore?" She spoke facing the young, chubby blonde boy. "Why don't you go eat a dick." Valentia just rolled her eyes and slowly made her way up the stairs, her back sore from raking. "Mom? You home?" she called out, hearing a few sprays and a clink. _Perfume?..I guess they're going out again.._She thought to herself. She knocked on her parent's room's door. "Come in, Val" Her mother's soft voice broke the silence. Valentia slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Heading out again..?" "Yes Val, Tim wants to take me out for dinner and a movie. I don't know when we'll be back though, there's some frozen dinners in the fridge for you to thaw out when you guys are ready to eat, okay?" Val looked down for a moment, then bucked up the courage to speak. "M-mom..Is it alright if I can have a $20 to buy stuff to cook with..? The frozen dinners are starting to make me sick..and I honestly think Theodore could use something other than junk to eat. Did you know that a person's capacity for fat is measured by how much they eat as a chi-" "Valentia! How dare you accuse your own mother of not feeding her children properly... Theodore is only a boy. He has a lot of energy and he can burn it off quickly. Maybe you should be exercising more instead of staying in your room all day, And besides, I cooked for you guys not too long ago. So cut this "it's getting me sick" crap. Your father and I don't have the money to spare for you. Why aren't you going out and getting a job, huh?!" All Valentia could do was stare at her feet. In truth, her mother hasn't cooked in weeks. Valentia has never asked for things from her mother or any of her step –fathers before. She always just obeyed and brushed things off to not stress her mother out. She felt guilty. Just in that moment, Tim walked through the door. "You ready, sweetie?" Her mother smiled brightly at the man and walked out with him. "Keep the house safe, Valery." The fact that Tim always called her Valery really didn't bother her, no, her name got mistaken all the time. It's the fact that her mother did nothing about it. She was ignorant towards Valentia every time she got remarried.

Tim wasn't a bad guy. He was tall and not that bad looking, with hair like salt and pepper. She could tell he wasn't really sure how to parent, since he sticks his kid in front of the T.V all the time and gives him whatever he wants. He doesn't discipline Theodore at all, but Valentia on the other hand gets all the responsibilities thrown at her. She's constantly stuck babysitting the brat of a boy, but even though he calls her names, never listens to her, and always tells his father how she did mean things to him and get her in trouble when she never did anything, she didn't mind. She loved her mother, she's the only family Val's got left and she would do anything for her. Like babysit her husband's bratty kids and not mention a word about things that the men did behind her mother's back. Even though Valentia wanted her mother to be happy, she so desperately wished that she could be happy too. She always has a rough time at school with being made fun of for her body and sense of style. Valentia wasn't a big girl. She wasn't skinny either, though. She was curvaceous, with rounded hips and a larger bust than most of the girls around her. Then again, the girls around her had the bodies of ballet dancers. Flat and thin. She was embarrassed of her body. She always wore loose fitting tops and long pants, even in the summer time, because she was afraid of the girls noticing her tiny bit of cellulite on her upper thigh. She tries keeping herself healthy, but with the current situation it's becoming very difficult for her. Not only is she having a rough time at school, but at home now too. She's neglected, constantly. When she is spoken to it's usually just to do things her parents are too lazy to, or when they need to take their anger out on someone who they know won't talk back.

"I'm Hungry!" Valentia jumped. She had just gotten back into concentrating on her studying, her parents were gone for about an hour already. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to thaw out their "dinner". She opened the box and poked holes in the plastic cover on the trays containing the food and threw them in the microwave. Valentia stood at the sink washing dishes that Theodore left there while she waited for the food to warm up. She looked up out the window. _Looks like it might rain soon..Maybe I should tell mum._ She was lost in her thoughts for a moment. When she noticed it again. She focused her sight in between the trees in the forest. She saw it for sure this time. It was a tall figure. It looked like a man, a very pale white man with black clothing. She was too far to make out a face, but she still tried her hardest to find one, to no avail. _Maybe he's gotten no face._ She wasn't afraid at all of the being she stared intently at, only curiosity filled her mind at this point. The tall man was standing half way behind a tree when he noticed the young girl glaring right at him. He decided to have a bit of fun and come out all the way from the tree and unleash his long black tentacles. She wasn't fazed one bit. She cocked her head to the side, then looked back down at her dishes. She finished up and dried off her hands. She looked back up and he was gone again.

"Where the hell is my food?!" Theodore yelled from the living room. Valentia rolled her eyes and walked to the microwave, carefully taking out the hot tray and peeling off the plastic. She got a fork from the drawer and brought the food out to Theodore. "Here." She said while handing him the tray with a towel under. "It's really hot so be careful." "yeah, yeah whatever." She knew what was coming. He would burn himself from the food or tray, then cry to his father and somehow make it her fault. She just ignored her thoughts and went upstairs. Valentia didn't want to eat. She was thinking too much. She tried her hardest to study but her mind just kept clouding with thoughts of what she saw in the forest. _I'm sure they won't notice if I left for a little while.._ Valentia wanted to see it. She wanted to see it up close. She wanted to know who it was and where it came from, and if there are others like it. Valentia was rarely scared. Though she was a very flakey type of girl, curiosity always blocked her fears. She was determined. She wasn't a weak person either, emotionally or physically. Valentia decided to have a shower to try and relax from her excitement, for she had to wait until her parents were home and in their room. She undressed herself and wrapped a towel around her before walking in the bathroom and running her bath.

_1:46 am. Finally mom and father came home..Thank goodness I got Theodore to bed earlier._ She was never checked on anymore before her parents went to sleep. They knew she didn't have many friends or anywhere to sneak off too. That, and they didn't really care that much. Valentia was ready, though. She had on her thick grey hooded sweater and thermal black pants and rain boots. She knew it would be quite muddy from the rain earlier. It wasn't too cold out but she dressed warmly in case she ended up staying out later than expected. She also had a small satchel draped on her shoulder with a flash light, her cell phone and a small pocket knife to protect herself with. She listened intently on her mother's room, for when they fell asleep. Instead she heard a few creaks and panting. She decided that whatever was happening in the room, they wouldn't notice any noises in the hallway anyway. She slowly walked out of her room and carefully closed her door and crept down the stairs trying her hardest to make no noise. Valentia opened her back door and stepped out, dropping her shoulders and relaxing from having to creep around her home. She stood there for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. There was a full moon out making it easier to see, but she would still need her flashlight when she entered the thick trees. She opened the back gate and closed it after walking outside. She walked to the far left side so that if, for any reason, her parents looked out the window, they wouldn't see her. Valentia's adrenaline was pumping. She was extremely excited to find her new discovery.

She walked for a little while but soon began to jog until she was a few feet inside the forest. She pulled out her flashlight and switched it on. _Where could you be hiding.._ Valentia was careful not to make too much noise in case she attracted a different kind of creature that wasn't so favourable. She walked for about 10 minutes, still excited, when she heard something scraping against a tree. She whipped around to the direction she heard the noise. She saw nothing. All of a sudden, though, her flashlight began to flicker. She walked closer to where she heard the noise. The closer she got the more her light source would go haywire. She finally reached the tree when her flashlight fully went out. _Shit.._ she thought as she placed her hands on the tree and felt it to guide her around it. She felt a large branch and held onto it. "Why is this branch so warm.." She whispered to herself, as she slowly traced her hands along the branch that seemed to keep leaning upward until she couldn't reach anymore. She squeezed her hand slightly. That's when she realized it wasn't a branch, it was flesh. She was holding on to someone's arm. "Hello..?" She spoke quietly, almost inaudible. Then to her surprise, she heard a deep voice. "Hello, girl." The voice sounded so sincere and genuine..but not real at the same time. It sounded like many voices but still like one voice. It was soothing and calming but intimidating all at once. "You're very tall." Valentia didn't know what else to say but the obvious. She had so many questions but she could hardly speak. "Yes. And you don't belong here, girl." She tensed up slightly and had to find the courage in herself to speak up. "Y-yes..I know. I saw you, though..and I wanted to see you again." If you could see, you would be staring right at your muddy boots. "Do I not scare you, child?" The tall man spoke to her quieter than before. Valentia perked up and looked in the direction she heard the voice. "No..should I be afraid of you, Mister?

Reviews appreciated! I just love suspense, don't you? ^^. So I'm pretty sure you guys know exactly who the first creepy pasta is.. I'm still deciding whether to make him cruel towards Valentia or to favour her right off the bat..ugh whateves I'll figure it out soon! Anyway pleaseeee PLEASE give me feed back! I'll have another chapter up by this week, I promise! Nighty night lovelies 3333

Slendy: "I favour no one."

Rt: "OHhoho but you will Slendy..you will.."

Val: "Who's Slendy..?"

Slendy: "*GASP* How do you not know of the amazingly terrifying being that is Slenderman?! *stands all proudly*

Rt: "Shut up Slendy, she's still discovering you, she aint got much of a life ya know."

Val: "hey.."

Rt:"KBAI GUYS"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Currently 11:47 pm..I decided to do two chappies in one night LOL... Yeah. I just created my account so they won't let me post for 12 hours T~T. But both of these chapters will probably be posted by time you're reading this..obviously. Or maybe I'll only do some tonight and finish it up another night..ANYWAY I digress. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 folks! **

**WARNING: Violence and rape.**

**No likey no Read...y!**

Valentia stood in her spot not moving an inch as she awaited a reply from the mysterious man. "Child..Have you never heard of me before?" He spoke down at her, sounding just as curious as she was. "No, should I have?" She tilted her head to the side, as if either of them could notice. Well, she wasn't sure if he could see her or not, because she wasn't even entirely sure he was human. "Well, I seem to have reached communication with the outside world via internet. So many young humans you're age know of me, but do not know of my existence." Valentia felt her cheeks heat up slightly of embarrassment of her lack of knowledge with social media. "I-I'm sorry, Mister. I don't use the internet unless it's for school...I'm not really interested in what everyone else is..." The man knelt down, trying his best to shorten himself to her petite 5'3 height. "Well, girl, my name is Slenderman, and you are?" Valentia looked up, smiling ever so slightly. "My name is Valentia." Valentia stared at Slenderman for a moment, then her eyes got adjusted to the darkness and she started to make out his face, or lack thereof. She stared intently at his white clear head. She wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to do at the moment but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Mister Slenderman?"

"Yes, Valentia?"

"May I touch your face?"

Slender was taken aback slightly by the young girls sudden question, but was not against it. "I suppose" He spoke in a whisper once again. He took a deep breath waiting for Valentia to come into contact with him. At this moment, Valentia realized she still had a firm grasp on Slenderman's arm. She let one of her hands go, and slowly moved it towards his face. She gently caressed her fingers...then her palm on his cheek. Then she began to trace her fingers around the texture of his smooth, warm, soft skin. She started making out small indents and protruding areas that imply features, such as eye sockets and a nose. She moved her fingers down to where his mouth would be, and felt that there was a line of softer flesh, where his lips would have been. Then her hand shot back when he began to speak. "Girl, I would not keep your delicate little fingers near my mouth." Valentia noticed he sounded much sterner than previously. "Why?" She asked simply. "Because, my child, sometimes I might do things I do not want too." Slenderman was not condescending in any way. For some reason, he cared for the safety of this girl. He didn't want to be the reason she got hurt. He knew it sparked when she wasn't the least bit scared of him. He longed for company of someone saner to talk too. The only people he had around him were his proxy's, Jeff, Ben, Sally, Eyeless Jack and sometimes his brothers would visit.

Though his mansion had four of the deranged serial killers residing in it, Slender could hardly keep a conversation with them for long. Also, he never had a connection with any of them like he's having right now with this mere human teenage girl. His thoughts were interrupted when Valentia once again placed her hand on Slenderman's face. "I know I have just only met you, and I'm not entirely sure if you're a threat to me or not, but I trust you for some reason. I hope to see you again soon, Mister Slenderman, but I have to get home." Valentia let go of the warm being and took her flashlight out, and somehow knew it would be working again. She switched it on, and that's when he saw her. She was gorgeous. She had very dark brown hair that went a little lighter towards her face. It was shoulder length and wavy. She had adorable front bangs that reached her nose and separated a bit by her eyes so she could see. Her cheeks were full as well as her pink lips. She had freckles and a cute button nose. What caught his attention first, though, was her big, round, amber eyes. He could stare at her eyes and forget absolutely everything. They drove him speechless, as he couldn't say a word before she turned on her heel and made her way home. Slenderman watched her until he saw her walk into her house safe and sound, before teleporting back to his mansion. He walked through the front door greeted by all of the boys looking straight at him, waiting for him to speak. Instead, Jeff sat up from the couch and spoke up before Slender could. "So, did you find her?" Slenderman stood there for a few seconds before answering "yes" then darting up the stairs to his bedroom in the attic.

Slender sat in his neatly made bed. He had two perpendicular single beds to accommodate his large size. He rested his elbows to his knees and relaxed his shoulders and went into deep thought. _It's been centuries since I've felt this horrid feeling._ _I can't seem to diminish her face from my mind. It seems like she will be plastered there for a very long time...I need her here. I need her in this residence before it's too late. She seemed so lonely...I cannot stand for it. The only problem is taking her from her family. What if she loves where she is...? It would make me feel even worse taking her from them. I absolutely hate being attracted to someone. It's so extremely time consuming and distracting...not to mention what they would say if they found out I found such attraction towards a human girl of 17. I must see for myself. I must see how fit she is to leave her family. _Thus it was decided. Slenderman was going to watch her every move starting early in the morning. He wants to know exactly how hard it's going to be to have this girl let him into her heart. Capturing her wasn't the difficult part, but for some reason he wanted to make it priority to keep her happy. It drove him crazy. Slenders don't particularly sleep, but either way he was extremely restless tonight.

Valentia got home, again being as careful as she could to not make noise and wake anyone up. She made her way upstairs back to her room and sighed deeply once her door was closed and she was safe. She changed out of her clothes into a loose shirt and shorts and climbed into bed under her blankets. Valentia laid there in the dark for a while, just thinking to herself about the recent events. She promised herself that next time she saw him, making sure she'll see him again, that she would ask many more questions. Her curiosity still lingered just as strongly as it did before and she needed to quench the thirst. She decided that she would go looking for Mister Slender when the moon was bright enough to see again. He made her feel a sense of belonging. He was different, to her, Slenderman was merely a misfit that longed for company, but certain things made people stay away from him, and he has to cope with it. She wants so desperately to make him know he isn't alone. Valentia constantly feels like she shouldn't be where she is. She can't remember the last time she felt comfortable with people around, not until tonight anyway.

Valentia woke up at 4 am the next morning, and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. She felt like she was being watched. She stayed only lightly asleep until she finally decided to get up at 8. It was Saturday and she wished she could have slept in but her mind wouldn't let her. Just to put herself at some ease, she walked over to her window and pulled her curtains shut, before going to the bathroom and having a shower. Slenderman still kept an eye on her but decided there was nothing that would help his mission by watching her shower, so he decided to watch the rest of her family for a little while. He was watching through the windows. Slender went to the kitchen window where Valentia had seen him last night, and watched intently as Theodore refused to eat the breakfast that Valentia's mother prepared for him. She looked over at Tim who simply shrugged his shoulders and then proceeded to make toaster waffles for the child. As soon as he places the plate down in front of Theodore, he took it and ran to sit in front of the T.V. Celeste, Valentia's mother, took the food and threw it out, then grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and kissed Tim before leaving the house with her bag and coat. Slender noticed that there was no food left over for Valentia to eat. Tim opened the fridge and bent over to take a beer, revealing a rather disturbing sight of his trousers sagging midway down the crease of his buttocks. Slender averted his eyes and decided he would check on Valentia again.

Valentia was making her bed and tidying up her room while she played music loudly. Slender watched as she straightened up some of the paint brushes she had laying on her desk, then started to hum softly along with the music. He could hardly hear her voice, until she started mouthing the words softly and singing a bit more noticeably. He wanted to hear her more clearly though. While Valentia had her back turned from her computer that was playing the music, Slender lowered the volume of the music, having it make small static noises in the process. Unfortunately, his plan failed when she suddenly stopped singing and turned back to her computer and walked over to turn it off. She turned to her window, realizing the curtains had opened again. Valentia walked to her window and peered out, looking around for anything that could have gotten up to her window on the second story of the house. She found nothing.

Valentia went downstairs to find her brother once again, glued to the television. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself some cereal, then found Tim at the kitchen table and sat with him while she ate. She just looked up and smiled at him, and he said an awkward "Good morning..." while he sipped his beer. She always found it odd how he drank in the morning at times. Maybe he was having difficulties outside of the house and her mom. Maybe this one was another cheater. Valentia found herself staring up at Tim while she was lost in thought. Tim, on the other hand, didn't give her any odd looks or didn't leave the table. He didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. "You look just like your mother. A little quirky like her too. It's quite charming, I think." Tim smiled at her. Valentia just gulped her cereal and looked up at him in disbelief. She thought he was actually warming up to her, unlike the other Step-Fathers she had who tried their hardest to get rid of her. She was content with the thought of not being kicked out of the house because of another worthless man that convinced her mom is was about time she left home. Valentia looked back down at her now empty bowl and smirked a bit. "Thanks..." was all she could manage. Slender was watching the whole time, and if it wasn't for the weird vibe he was getting from Tim, he would have called it quits. He could sense something dangerous about him and he wasn't going to leave until he found out why.

The day went on very quietly. Valentia stayed in her room for the majority of the day. Her room always ended up being the warmest in the house, so she would always have her door closed so she could walk around with just a tank top on. Slenderman noticed how much she distanced herself from her family. He also figured out why that is. He observed that her step-brother was just a waste of a being. He had no beneficial factors to him. _Why would humans create such a useless child? _He thought to himself. He also noticed that her Step-Father was only focused on himself. He drank beers and worked on his truck all day. He didn't see her mother around at all. _How could a mother leave her child alone with such an unfamiliar man? _Slender already started feeling protective of Valentia, and the more he watched, the more protective he became, and the more he came closer to his answer as to why he felt the way he did towards Tim. Valentia was in her room studying or entertaining herself on her computer or drawing on her bedroom walls. He enjoyed watching her concentration as she sketched, as well as the things she sketched out. She drew lots of trees and rivers. It made him feel relaxed, but he had to stay focused on his main reason for watching her and her family. He didn't know if he could even call it a family, though. He knew for a fact that the mansion was much more like a home than this place.

It was around 11:30. Valentia yawned in her desk chair and her stomach gurgled. She didn't realize how long she went without eating. She walked out of her room, completely forgetting her lack of appropriate clothing and walked down to the kitchen. She seemed to be only half awake at this point, not clearly paying attention to what was around her. Slender realized this and watched curiously. Valentia went to the fridge and bent over slightly to look over the shelves, then bent lower down to check the bottom shelf for anything to stop her hunger. She found some deli meat and decided to make herself a sandwich, so she grabbed some lettuce and tomatoes and closed the fridge and turned around to carry her ingredients to the table. Before she could move, she saw Tim sitting at the kitchen table staring her down. She watched his eyes closely, trying to figure out what was going on through his mind, but finding it difficult as her mind was still a bit clouded from hunger and tiredness. She slowly put her ingredients down on the counter, still keeping eye contact with Tim, who then began letting his eyes fall slowly down her body, then inching it all the way back up, stopping for a few extra seconds at her thighs and bust. She made the mistake of breaking the sight she had on him to look down at herself, realizing what she was wearing. Before she could run back upstairs to get pants on, he stood right in front of her. So close she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She couldn't run. She was pinned in the corner of her fridge and counter, with Tim standing right above her. Slender kept watching, waiting to see if he was going to hurt her. Valentia stood there, stiff and not knowing what to do, she started to tear up knowing that she would have to end up keeping this hidden from her mother, or anyone for that matter. She didn't want to think of what he was going to do to her, hoping that he would just maybe smack her around a few times and give her a chance to escape to her room and lock the door. Was she ever wrong. He grabbed her arms so tight she could already feel bruises forming. He pulled her and threw her on top of the table, causing the salt shaker to break into pieces and pierce the skin on her back. Valentia winced in pain and reached back to try and pull some of the shards out, but when she lifted her shirt, Tim ran and pinned her down, making the wounds come in direct contact with the spilled salt. She clenched her teeth and kept her eyes tightly shut while tears rolled down her face. She knew if she screamed it would only make things worse. Valentia was hyper ventilating trying to cope with the pain, before Tim grabbed one of the cloths he had in his back pocket from working on the truck's engine and gagged her with it. She tasted the oil and grime and felt some drip down her throat when her saliva wet the cloth. She began to cough violently and Tim ignored it while she ripped her shirt open and roughly grabbed at her breasts "Your tits are way fucking better than Celeste's". Squeezing and pulling them until they were red and swollen. Then he yanked her underwear off and unzipped his pants and grabbed on to his wretched, foul smelling penis and stroked it a couple of times while Valentia looked down wide eyed, and began a whole new session of sobs. Tim then grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart, forcing himself inside her unprepared, virgin vagina. Tainting it with his disgusting manhood, she couldn't help but scream as he started pounding her raw, getting drops on blood on the table top.

Slender watched for long enough. He was violating her and poisoning her. He couldn't take another second of it and made himself visible. He stood right up at the back door window. Valentia had her eyes closed to tight to take notice of him, and Tim was too busy raping his step-daughter. Slenderman made it in his best interest to make sure Tim noticed him. He began creeping into Tim's mind, creating static in his vision. "_How DARE you disrespect what is mine." _His voice sounded like a million demon voices at once. Tim slapped his palms against his eyes and staggered backward, pulling himself out of Valentia, letting her close her legs tightly and sit up, and taking the cloth out of her mouth. "Who the hell are you?! Get out of my head!" Tim yelled in a slurred manner. Valentia took this chance to run out of the kitchen and lock herself in her room and put clothes on.

Slenderman let himself in the house, by breaking the door and stalking over to Tim, who was now sitting on the floor. _"She is not yours."_ Slender unleashed his tentacles and wrapped them all around Tim's body, from neck to ankle. He began squeezing them tighter, causing him to choke Tim. He kept squeezing until he heard a few cracks of his bones and an excruciating scream, halted by even tighter choking. He then loosened his extra appendages and held Tim by his limbs, but still kept one around his neck. "_She is MINE" _Tim was nearly deafened by Slender's voice taking over his mind. He then reached for a kitchen knife, and made deep slits under each of Tim's shoulders, and where his thighs met his pelvis. Then proceeded to tear his limbs off his body and choke his neck until his head popped off and flew across the kitchen floor, splattering blood along with it. When the threads of flesh left clinging his arms and legs to his body finally snapped, his torso fell to the ground, his genitals still exposed. Slender dropped his limbs and threw the knife down into his body, before teleporting up to Valentia's room.

She was in her bed, curled up and crying into her knees. Her throat and stomach were beginning to burn from whatever Tim had used the cloth for. She held her stomach and hissed in pain. Slender appeared behind her. Valentia looked up slowly, seeing him. She saw all the blood staining his suit and pale face. She decided it was best not to ask. "You need aid." He spoke down to her. She looked up at him and noticed that there were a few creases between his eyes, where his eyebrows would be, they were furrowed. He looked so worried for her. He reached his bloody hands out to pick her up and hold her close to his chest, as he teleported back to the mansion and unlocked the door using one of his tentacles. He then barged in and saw Ben lying on the couch playing video games. "Ben, please get up, I need the couch." He spoke softly, and Ben turned to see a bloody Slenderman holding the barely breathing young girl in his arms. He quickly stood up and backed away giving Slender enough room. He walked over and laid her down carefully. Valentia opened her bloodshot eyes, trying to see Slenderman, but her vision was becoming too blurry. "I don't feel so good..." Slender looked down at her and gently, carefully pushed her shoulder up to put her on her side, giving him easier access to her back. "I know, Valentia. You will be okay, I promise." He felt her relax slightly in his hands when he reassured her. He slowly pulled the old t-shirt she threw on so he could see the damage. He saw the inflamed, gushing wounds covering her lower back, and began pulling out the shards of glass.

Slender turned back to Ben and Eyeless Jack who were watching him. "One of you, get me alcohol and gauze. I also need a bucket and a glass of water." He commanded. They looked at each other then ran to get what Slender asked for. Valentia was hissing and jerking from the sharp pains and stinging. "Shh, it will be okay." Slender kept trying to relax her. Valentia didn't look it, but she was happy. She didn't realize how much she despised her 'family' until Slenderman came into her life. She would forever be in debt to him for the favour of taking her from that hell of a house. All Valentia could do right now was lose herself in thought to try and numb the pain. Ben had come with the alcohol and gauze and put it on the coffee table behind Slenderman. Slender then began to treat the wounds. As soon as the gauze came in contact with her, a sharp sting shot up her spine, causing her to scream. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and panted into it. Slender hesitated before dabbing the area again, because of the sadness that overcame him when he heard her scream in pain. He didn't show it, and maybe didn't even know to its full extent how much he really cared for her. She already belonged to him in his mind.

Jack soon came after with the bucket and water. "Sorry, Slendy, took some time for me to find a clean bucket..." Slenderman brushed off Eyeless Jack's comment and grabbed the bucket. He had wrapped the gauze and bandage around her back and stomach so it stayed in place. "Valentia, I'm going to help you sit up. You need to get rid of the chemicals you may have swallowed." Valentia tried her best to sit up on her own, but found it extremely difficult, due to sharp pains taking over her movements every time she made one. Slender helped her, though, until she was fully up and hunched over the bucket. Slender brought his hand to her back, hesitating slightly before rubbing in circles. He was not used to this kind of contact and it was a bit awkward for him, he would usually ask someone else to do these things, but he would do it for her. He didn't want anyone else touching her, so he came over his awkwardness and tried his best to help her.

"You need to shove your fingers down her throat or something." Ben suddenly broke the silence.

"Pardon?" replied Slender.

**This chapter was gonna be waayy longer but I decided to leave another cliffhanger, Cause I know how much all of you love that ;) So Valentia finally got out of that house! Took a shitty old man to cause it but hey! Better times to come :p anyway, Reviews, comments, criticism welcome xoxo**

**Rara-tan out **

**Peace :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello humans :3 Chapter 3 finally! The last chapter ended pretty abruptly, even for a cliff hanger if you can call it that lol. Anyway I'd like to thank Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness and Animator237 for your sweet reviews! I'll definitely try to update chapters as often as possible Kiki :P and LOL Slender will for sure be kicking more ass in chapters to come ;)**

**Anyway I hope you guys like the new chappie!**

"You have to shove something to the back of her throat so she can upchuck." Ben had his hand gesturing towards Valentia, who was beginning to drool into the bucket underneath her. She was on the verge of passing out already and Slender needed to get her clear of those chemicals before she did. Slenderman looked back at Valentia, then down at his hand. His fingers no doubt were long enough for the job, but being the proper person he is, he decided against it. Instead he let one of his tentacles slither out from the lower part of his back. He drew it closer to Valentia's face, who hadn't even realized what was about to happen due to her eyes being closed. The tip of his tentacle prodded against her lips until she opened them, letting him slide it passed her teeth, and to the farthest part of her mouth. His appendage then felt the tiny protruding ball of flesh at the back of her throat that was her gag reflex. He began pressing it repeatedly, until she started to gag and spit. Finally her gagging got so harsh to the point where she held onto the sides of the bucket and spewed the contents of her stomach in it. Slender quickly pulled his tentacle away, as to get as little vomit on it as possible.

Ben decided he would leave the room, before he ended up getting sick himself. Eyeless Jack noticed him leave, but ignored him and went to sit beside Valentia, helping Slender hold her hair out of the way, it was quite difficult with how short and choppy it was. He also noticed how awkwardly Slender was trying to rub her back, and decided to take over, patting her back gently and rubbing in big circles. Slender glared at Eyeless Jack for a little while, for touching her when he thought he had things under control. His stare was interrupted, however, when Valentia began a harsh coughing fit, and they both noticed some traces of blood in whatever she spat up from coughing. Eyeless Jack could sense the tension between himself and Slender at this point, but put it aside. He leaned down and spoke softly to her, it the most comforting tone he could. "That's it..spit up everything you can, get it all out..." Valentia began to calm down a bit, as did her coughing, until it fully subsided. Slender let go of her and turned to one of the couch cushions and placed it where she could use it as a pillow, until he got her a much comfier one. Eyeless Jack sat her upwards enough for her to be able to sip on the water that was still on the table. He passed it to her and her hands were shaking violently, almost spilling the water before it even came to her mouth. Eyeless Jack decided to hold it for her, resting the rim against her bottom lip and tipping it carefully for her to drink.

Slender placed a gentle hand on her back, and one on her shoulder, to ease her down to lay flat on the couch again. It was still damp with the blood from her wounds, but she didn't seem to care. All Valentia really wanted in this moment was rest. She decided to make sense of everything in the morning. Valentia slowly drifted off to sleep, her chest rising and falling much slower than previously. "I'll go fetch her some blankets and a pillow" Eyeless Jack whispered, as to not wake the poor girl. Slender looked down at him, even in his state of kneeling down, he still towered over the blue masked boy. Slender simply nodded at him, before turning to look at Valentia again. He ran upstairs to look for sheets he could find that weren't being used and weren't covered in blood, due to most of the creepypastas laying down in them after they 'had their fun' before changing or taking a shower.

Slender watched Valentia as she slept. He focused on her every detail in that moment of her serenity. He watched as her lips parted ever so slightly, letting her breath from her mouth because of her nose people clogged from her crying. He looked at her tear stained face. Her eyes swollen and cheeks and nose a dark shade of pink. Her hairline was covered in a layer of sweat, and her bangs plastered onto her forehead due to the beads of sweat that collected there. He slowly, carefully dragged the tip of his finger across her bangs, pushing them to the side, then using the rest of his fingers to comb them back into the rest of her hair. She looked so comfortable and relaxed where she was. He felt like she was already one of them. Slender knew already that she would do well in the mansion. He could sense Valentia's strong will. He didn't have a doubt that the rest of the boys would enjoy having her around. Little did he know how much of an interest they already had in Valentia. To Slender, Valentia was already claimed to him, he just needed permission to mark her, but to the rest of them, she was just a new resident. A very attractive, female resident. Valentia also hadn't a clue of the feelings that were being projected towards her. She was only thankful to be taken in.

Eyeless Jack came back down the stairs, rushing quite a bit, until he noticed how Slender was just staring Valentia down. Eyeless Jack slowed his pace as we walked over to them. He stood in front of Slender, as if waiting to see whether he wanted to take the sheets from him or if Slender would let Eyeless Jack do it. Slender decided to get up and take the bucket of vomit to the bathroom, leaving Eyeless Jack to take care of Valentia. He didn't want to become obvious. Eyeless Jack knelt down beside Valentia's head, carefully sliding his hand under it so he could lift it and place the pillow underneath her. He seemed to be looking around her neck and ears, and any exposed skin from her loose t-shirt falling from one of her shoulders. He wanted to see if she had the mark on her yet. To his relief, she didn't. This meant, though, that if he was going to mark her he would have done so already, or he was going to ask permission. He knew for a fact that Slenderman never asked any of his proxies for permission to mark them. He knew that if he was planning on marking her, it wouldn't be for her to just become his property; it would make her much, much more than that. The proxies would have to respect her just as much as they would him. Eyeless Jack unfolded the blankets and placed them over her body, and adjusted them around her shoulders, and making sure they covered her feet properly. He placed the glass of water closer to her on the table before taking the alcohol and gauze and going upstairs to put it away.

_Why is it so damp under me...what is that? What's that odd smell? Is that me? My body feels so sticky..._ It was 5:32 A.M. Valentia moved her head side to side, with a confused expression on her face. She took some deep breaths, before her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was the tall ceiling above her. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself as she began to let her eyes travel around the room. She saw the coffee table with the glass of water, and she looked down at herself. She lifted the blankets slowly, and then noticed the blood that was now stained in the couch. Valentia was shocked for a moment, then decided to lift her shirt up slowly, before she felt the pain it took for her to move her back. She saw a small bit of the bandages and decided it was enough proof to know whose blood it is. Valentia lay there, staring at the ceiling while light from the sun rising outside flooded the room. Then she began to hear small shuffles and footsteps coming from the room above her. She listened intently as the footsteps came closer to the staircase. Valentia watched as she saw a pair of small fluffy pink slippers coming down the stairs. She then saw it was a very young girl, with long brown hair in two pigtails. She was rubbing her eyes while she walked down. She noticed that the girl had blood running down from her forehead, in between her eyes and down to her pink night dress. She held a small brown teddy bear with a missing eye in her arm. She made it down to the ground floor and walked towards the couch where Valentia was. She was about to pass by in order to get to the kitchen before she noticed that someone was laying there. Valentia looked over at her and smiled. "Hello.." Valentia managed to talk as best she could with her throat killing her. The little girl looked back at her with her big green eyes. "Hi..." She then walked closer to her face and looked down at her and smiled sweetly. "I'm Sally, who are you?" Valentia opened her mouth to speak, but instead ended up coughing again. Sally's smile disappeared immediately and she began to look worried. Valentia took her arm out from the blanket that had them tucked in, and pointed behind Sally. Sally looked around and saw the glass of water. She took it and gave it to Valentia. Valentia propped herself up on her elbow, trying her best to ignore the pain shooting up her body. She drank a few desperate gulps of water and then placed it back on the table. "Sorry for that Sally, I didn't mean to worry you... I'm Valentia, by the way."

"That's a very pretty name! I'm going to call you Tia from now on" Sally spoke a bit louder than before to her. She seemed much more awake now. "Sally, do you know what time it is?" Valentia had only asked out of curiosity, but Sally thought different. "I know it's really early but I felt really hungry so I-" "No no Sally, I don't know the time." Valentia looked at her and chuckled a bit, causing Sally to do the same. "It's 5:30 in the morning, silly." Sally then pointed at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind the couch where Valentia was laying down. She didn't bother trying to sit up enough to look behind her. Sally put her hand on her stomach and an audible sound of hunger came from it. "Tia, can you come with me to the kitchen...? Pleeeaaase?" Sally looked down at her with her bottom lip protruded and her big green eyes becoming even larger and looked at Valentia with her head tilted down slightly. Valentia really didn't want to attempt to stand up right now, but she couldn't help but say "Sure" to the small girl. "You have to help me stand though okay?" Valentia then sat herself up all the way slowly and carefully, then reached her hands out for Sally to take. Sally tucked her teddy under her armpit, to make it easier for her to grab onto Valentia's hands. She found it quite difficult due to Valentia's hands being as sweaty as they were, but they managed to get her to stand. Valentia found that when she was standing still the pain wasn't as bad as she expected, except when she began walking.

Valentia took very small steps and shuffles', holding onto whatever was closest to her at the time to help her stay stable. Sally had already made herself to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to satisfy her. Valentia walked in and sat herself at the kitchen table and watched Sally manage on her own to get a glass of milk and a couple cookies that were in the cupboard, which she needed to climb up on a chair to retrieve. She put a few on a plate and put them on the table with the milk. Before sally sat down, she looked up at Valentia, and made a small gasp before running back to get another glass and pouring milk in it. She walked back and placed the glass in front of Valentia, then climbed up on the chair and sat down, letting her feet dangle beneath her. "I almost forgot to share! Slendy always tells me to share" All Valentia could do was giggle at her innocence. "Thank you, Sally. I was getting pretty hungry to tell you the truth." Valentia said before taking a chocolate chip cookie and biting off small bits, careful not to rush it because of her stomach being so sensitive from the night before. Sally looked at her and smiled. "Did you take a shower? Your hair is really wet...you should dry off after showering or you'll get a cold!" Sally looked up at her sweat covered hair. Valentia hadn't a clue was Sally was talking about, until she brought her hand up to her hair and ran her fingers through it, noticing how soaked it was. It wasn't from a shower but she definitely needed one.

Sally was a very talkative little girl, she told her new friend stories about Ben and Jeff, and how she always got them in trouble. Valentia and Sally sat talking and laughing until 8 A.M that morning, cookies and milk long gone. "Tia, can you braid hair? My mommy always used to braid mine, but no one here knows how." Sally looked up at Valentia hoping for a yes. "Yes, I can braid hair; would you like me to braid yours later?" Valentia gave sally a warm smile. Sally became overjoyed and plastered a big grin on her face. "Yes! Yes please!" They both chuckled a bit, before they heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. Sally, being closest to the archway that separated the living room form the kitchen, leaned back to peak out, to see who it was. "Good morning, Slendy!" Sally said loudly to the tall, pale man walking towards them. Valentia sat up as straight as she could without being in too much pain. Slender walked in and placed his hand gently on top of Sally's head "Good morning, my child." He talked in such a comforting tone; it was very unusual coming from such an intimidating being. "Good...Good morning..." Valentia managed to speak to him, before he looked up and faced her. Slender walked over to Valentia and placed his hand on her arm, then knelt down to get closer to her height. "Good morning, Valentia. How are you feeling?" Slender tilted his head to the side as he asked her. Valentia smiled slightly. "Sore, but I feel a lot better now, thank you." Valentia noticed that two indents formed on the corners of where his mouth should be, indicating he was smiling. Valentia found it a bit amusing how he can still make expressions even without a face. She enjoyed it. "That's wonderful to hear. I see you've made acquaintances with Sally." Valentia looked across the table at Sally, who seemed to be smiling from ear to ear. "Tia is my new best friend, Slendy! She promised we would play lots of games together." Slender looked over at Sally, making a soft but audible chuckle. "I'm glad you made a new friend already, Valentia. You'll be living here from now on, so it's best you get to know everyone here as well." Valentia looked up at Slenderman, who already had stood up and had his back toward her.

"Wait...living...here? In the mansion? With you?" was all Valentia could manage. She figured that Slender was just helping out his new friend because she was in danger, then he was going to let her go back when she felt better. Valentia didn't know yet if she was against being forced to live in the mansion or not, but she was shocked at finding this information out and she wanted answers. Valentia stared daggers at the back of Slender's head, the silence coming from him seeming longer than it actually was. He was in the middle of frying scrambled eggs when he finally spoke up. "Yes. I will not let you go back to your family, if you can even call it that. I wi-..we will take care of you from now on. You are sure to not get harmed while you are here; the boys that live here are very powerful, including myself and Sally." Valentia broke the glare she had on Slender and looked over at Sally. "Yeah! We'll keep you safe for sure!" She did that radiating smile again, the one that you couldn't help but smile back too, which is what Valentia did. Slender spoke again. "You don't have a choice, Valentia. I want you to feel comfortable here, but you cannot leave. Even if you run, one of us will find you and bring you back. This isn't an easy place to live in, but I decided to take you in. That is not a common occurrence for me. The moment I brought you through those doors, you already belonged in this family." Slender kept cooking, explaining such things to Valentia so casually it almost made her angry. _How could he tell me I'm trapped in this mansion with five men, who I'm not even so sure are human, and that I can't chose to leave when I wish?! How can he tell me these things like it's nothing?!_

Valentia again began to glare at Slender while these thoughts ran through her mind. "I apologize...I'm only so nonchalant about the circumstances because normally the boy's I take in are much more willing to get away from their old life. Also, you are not trapped...you are allowed to leave as long as one of us accompanies you." Valentia couldn't say a word. He read her thoughts, and she was beginning to feel guilty. She wasn't as surprised as most would be, since she didn't know exactly what to expect from such a being as he was. Valentia just simply turned her head down, to stare intently at the mahogany table beneath her as if it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen. Sally hopped down from her chair and shuffled over to Valentia's side. Sally reached her hand up to take a hold of Valentia's "Tia, can you have bath time with me? Slendy never lets any of the others have bath time with me because he says they have secrets that little girls can't know about yet." Valentia laughed as he looked up at Slender, imagining him trying to explain why she couldn't have boys in the bath with her. Sally looked up confused. "Okay, Sally, let's go have bath time." For a moment, she had forgotten about her situation. Slender let them leave without a word, he wanted some peace while he finished making breakfast for the boys.

Sally put her teddy bear on the little wooden stool in the corner of the bathroom. Valentia wasn't expecting such a spacious bathroom. There was a glass door shower in the corner, in the middle was a big old fashioned gold paw bathtub, directly under the window. There was also his and her sinks on the side accompanied by a large mirror above it. Sally walked up to Valentia and raised her arms above her head. "Can you help me?" She looked up with her big hopeful eyes. Valentia leaned over and grabbed on to the bottom of her pink night dress and pulled it up over her head, then placed it on the counter before beginning to remove her own sweat drenched clothes. It was a bit of a struggle for her to reach back to unhook her bra with the wound, but she managed. Sally got the water running and hopped into the tub. "Tia! I'm going to put bubbles ok?" Valentia looked at her and nodded with a smile, while she put her clothes down with Sally's. Valentia walked over to the warm water. She wished it could have been steamier but she knew Sally couldn't handle that kind of heat yet. She placed her feet in, then sat in the water, letting the feeling of the warmness trickle all over her skin. It felt heavenly. She relaxed her tensed, stiff muscles and allowed the water to submerge her in pleasure. She closed her eyes for a moment, then felt a spongy rough object rub along her chin. Valentia looked up to see Sally scrubbing her with a loofa and the sweet smell of mango and peach filled the room from the soap she used. "Tia, can you scrub my back next? I always have trouble doing it by myself..." Sally held the loofa out to Valentia to take. She happily took it and gestured for Sally to turn around before she gently made circular motions on her small back. The two girls stayed in the bath for about an hour, Sally did most of the talking while Valentia was more focused on getting herself clean and relaxing.

They were both startled from their peace when they heard a soft knock at the door. "Uhm...S-sorry to bother you two, but I'd really like to shower now" Valentia recognized this voice. It wasn't Slender's...but she remembered it. "Come on Sal, let's get out. Look how pruny you got!" Valentia took Sally's hands and turned the palms up to face her, seeing how the wrinkles formed from staying in the moisture for so long. "Hey! So are you!" Sally laughed and pointed at Valentia. Indeed she was pruny. They shared the laughter a bit, before dragging themselves out of the bath and wrapping themselves in the white towels that hung by the door. Sally had hers draped over her shoulders and held tightly in front of her body, and Valentia had hers tucked in under her arms, so she could pick up the dirty clothes and take them with her. She walked over to the door and opened it. She knew exactly who it was now. Eyeless Jack stood in front of the door and looked Valentia straight in the face, then looked down slightly and took notice of the tiny droplets on her collar bone, coming from her wet hair. He quickly looked away and stepped back a bit before speaking. "Ah..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stood so close to the door..." Valentia just walked out with Sally by her side saying "It's alright, don't be sorry E.J" And followed Sally to her room. Eyeless Jack watched the girls walk away, while a small blush crept up to his cheeks. _E.J...I can get used to that..._

Valentia hadn't bothered to ask for clothes before she started helping Sally get dressed. He pulled a small pink dress over her head that had her name stitched in the top right corner. Sally sat in her vanity chair and began to brush her hair. Valentia stood and looked around a bit before catching a chill and shivering slightly. "Uhm, Sal? Do you know where I can get some clothes...?" Sally turned around and looked at Valentia before pointing to the door. She gave a confused look to Sally, then turned her head slowly to find Slender standing at the door way. "I heard the shower running." Was all he said before walking to Valentia and handing her the neatly folded clothes. Valentia took them and smiled up at Slender. "Thank you." He simply nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Valentia unfolded the clothes and held them out in front of her. In her right hand she held a black camisole, and in her left a pair of ivory shorts. She was about to step forward to the closet before her foot kicked something on the ground in front of her. She looked down and saw a pair of black mary jane shoes. _I hadn't even noticed he put those down... _Valentia thought before proceeding to the closet to get changed. As she removed her towel, she noticed the soaked gauze on her side. _I almost forgot about that...it didn't hurt after the bath._ She decided to take the chance and remove them herself. They slipped off pretty easily from being submerged in water for such a long time. She pinched the corner of the gauze and slowly peeled it off her skin. The wounds were mere scabs now. _But...it only happened last night! How could it have healed this quickly...?_ Valentia knew that cuts and bruises never stayed on her skin for a long time; she healed quickly in general...but nothing like this.

Valentia exited the closet and walked over to Sally who was waiting patiently on her chair. "Did you get every single tangle out, Sal?" She said as she walked and stood behind the young girl, and began combing her fingers through her soft brown locks. "Yep! Every single one!" She giggled and so did Valentia. She began to separate Sally's hair to start her braid. As she was busy with her styling, she heard the halls become much more talkative. She heard much more movement in the house. She couldn't wait to meet everyone that she was now living with. Little did she know the kind of roommates she really had. The reason E.J ended up not being much of a shock to Valentia was because of the way he comforted her. She figured there was no reason to be scared. She also didn't know the kind of harm that these people have caused.

It was 10:00 A.M when the girls finally made their way down the spiral staircase. Sally held onto Valentia's hand as they walked. When they came to the base of the stairs, they heard loud talking, laughing and dishes clinking and breaking coming from the kitchen. She looked down at Sally who looked up at her and said "Come on! I want to go see Ben! He promised he would play with me today!" Sally then began walking in front of Valentia, still tightly held onto her as she dragged her in the kitchen door way. She let go and ran over to the side of Ben's seat. Before Sally could start bugging Ben about his promised game of checkers, the room went so silent you could hear a pin drop. Valentia had all eyes on her. She looked around and saw a familiar blue mask with blacked out eyes, E.J. She looked at who was in the seat beside him, which is where Sally was standing. A blonde boy with a green hat and tunic, though his eyes were pitch black like E.J's, he had an indication of a pupil, except it was a bright red dot. She recognized him from the night before too. The seat across from Ben held another boy that looked about her own age. He had a pale white face and matted, long black hair. His eyelids were missing, and the rims looked almost charred, but the most interesting feature of his face was his mouth. He had a smile cut at the sides of his lips the upper area of his cheeks. He stared directly at her, playing with the kitchen knife he was holding. Valentia decided to break the stare and look to the seat beside him. There was an older looking boy; he looked about E.J's age. He had a pure while mask covering his face, with the eyes blacked out like E.J's too, except without the black substance leaking from them. Also, the shapes of his lips on the mask were painted in black, and his choppy brown hair lay atop his head. Valentia gave everyone a warm smile and pulled out a chair for herself at the table. She dared to speak up in the overwhelming tension flooding the room. "I'm Valentia...what are your names? If you don't mind my asking" She looked up at each of them, still keeping on her smile. "I'm Ben; I was there with Jacky when Slender brought you home. Welcome to our humble abode, Princess" Ben gave Valentia a bit of a smirk before returning to his half eaten breakfast. "I'm Jeff. Jeff the killer." He stared at her in the eyes, as if he could do much else. Jeff had the tip of his knife dug into the table and had the handle twirling between his fingers. Valentia cocked her head to the side at Jeff's introduction. _The Killer..?_ she thought before the other boy spoke up. "Ahem...I'm Masky! Um, my partner isn't at the table but he's outside I think...His name is Hoodie." She noticed how high pitched his voice sounded. _Maybe the mask makes him sound that way. It's quite adorable._.. Valentia caught herself staring at Masky a couple seconds too long. She quickly looked down at the table. "And I'm Sally!" she laughed and ran over to Valentia, climbing up to sit in her lap. "Haha, yes I know exactly who you are, sweetie."

**Okay so..this chapter was sort of a filler, but we needed it somewhere right? Now we can get to the action sooner ;)) Sooo what did you guys think? Im trying my best to update as quickly as I can I promise, but I've just been busy lately with exams and end of the year assignments. Also I'm getting a job in the summer so I'll try my hardest to make time for this story! ALSO! Also...! I want to start taking questions for the characters! Even dead ones :D I want to make this story experience as exciting as possible. PLEASE review my work! Ive been getting such good positive feed back and im so happy. That reminds me! Thank you soooo much msc22645! I love you guys :* don't ever forget that k? Bye my awesome readers. Stay rad**

**-F.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO ecstatic about my reviews! Thank you my lovelies :** and ouuuu questions for the creepypastaasss! Special thanks to Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness :33 lets answer em now shall we?**

**RT: So, this one's for you Jeff! Kiki asks **" That is your introduction, "Im Jeff, Jeff the Killer"? Really? We already know your an ass, but did you have to prove it so soon?"** Jeez yeah Jeff wth..**

**Jeff: "You have a problem with my introduction...? We all know I always have to make a...beautiful first impression. If you've got an issue with that why don't you just sleep it off...hm? just go to sleep."**

**RT:" Shut up Jeff she's right r_r you can be an ass. Anywho! Next question is fooorrr BEN!**

**Ben:"Whattup bitches" **

**RT: "your question issss "** So, what do you think of team fortress 2? It is my favorite pc game."

**Ben: "Duudeee TF is bomb! My hat collection is pretty impressive I must say. I hack myself into Valentia's lil bro's pc and now he thinks hes a boss without even trying! I'll teach him soon enough..."**

**RT:"uh...right. Pretty sure she won't mind anyway. Alright next question is for Slendyy"**

**Slender: "Yes."**

**RT: "Kiki says "** Dude, you are adorably sweet for careing for her, just dont let your brothers near, specialy Offenderman, you dont know what he'll do if you leeft him alone with her..." **aww Slendy's such a lil softyyy, what do you think?**

**Slender: "Valentia belongs to me, there for I must keep my belongings in good condition...and seeing her cry makes me have feelings I don't like. So I prevent it. My brothers are no concern to me. We have a pact, and if he dares break it he knows what will become of him."**

**RT: "woahh feisty there Slendy boo! And...you do know that Valentia isn't your property right...?"**

**V: "His what?"**

**RT: "Were you not listening the whole time?" **

**V: "hm...no, Sally and I are baking cupcakes."**

**RT: "Well now that I have your attention...*Takes a cupcake* the next one is for you!"**

**V: "Oh! Really?"**

**RT: "Yeppers, it says "watch out for roses..." uh oh...**

**V: "Hm...I wonder why...I don't like roses much anyhow, I'm more of a tulip person haha" **

**RT: "ahaha...ha...yeah! anyway we should get back to the story and make it less of a filler this chappie!"**

**Ben: "UGH PLEASE! I need some action!"**

**RT: "right. Kk let's goooo!"**

Valentia quietly picked at her breakfast consisting of one sunny side up egg, two strips of bacon, and a small bowl to the side with some yogurt and fruit. Her eyes peered around the table at everyone else's plates. All the boys basically had the same thing minus the fruit, and sally had herself a bowl of some kind of sugar filled cereal. Then, her attention caught on E.J's plate..._what are those...? is he eating sausages? No...What's that sauce on it? It smells a bit funny._ Valentia had put a full stop to her eating while she stared daggers at his plate. E.J looked up a bit with half of the meat underneath his blue mask. He then looked across the table at Masky. "Should I tell her...?" He spoke a bit softly to him, and Masky simply shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Valentia, who was now looking back and forth between the two. "Tell me what?" she asked while sitting patiently in her seat. No one else seemed to be paying attention at the time, just continuing their ruckus. E.J looked at Valentia, leaning over to her a bit. "Valentia...there's some things you might need to learn about us. You can plainly see we aren't exactly...normal." Valentia kept the same patient, questioning look on her face, as if t tell him to continue on with his explanations. Which he did. "Well...We kill people. Um...I steal people's kidney's, so you can kind of guess what's on my plate. Ben haunts people through Majora's mask, Jack just...kills people because he's an asshole, Sally also haunts people, and Masky and Hoodie are Slender's proxies. Also Slender...like...eats children for power." Valentia held her blank expression. She held it for a long time.

Everyone had finished their breakfast and got up and threw their dishes in the sink for Slender to wash later on. E.J kept his eye on Valentia, who still hadn't gotten up from her seat, but was now staring down at the table. Sally ran up to her and tugged at her sleeve. "Come on Tia! Let's go play checkers!" Sally looked up at Valentia, who slowly inched her line of sight over to meet Sally's. Her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to say something, but she kept silent. "Tia...?" Sally had a sad expression on her face while still looking up to her. E.J was still in the kitchen, he made sure he was the last the leave. He walked over to Sally and held his hands under her small arms, and picked her up to put her on his shoulders. "Come Sally, we haven't played together in a while." He looked down at Valentia with worry. Sally was already over it and ecstatic that she got to play with him. Valentia turned her head to see them leave, and then turned back to the table. _I live in a mansion...with serial killers._ The thoughts that were racing through her mind were too much to comprehend. She couldn't find which thought to bring to her lips causing her to just become speechless. Suddenly, Valentia felt a warm, large hand press softly on her shoulder. She jumped, and shuddered under her breathe. She wasn't prepared to be encountered because of how much she was clouded with thought. Valentia looked to her shoulder and saw the slim, pale white hand with no fingernails. She didn't bother turning around, already knowing who it was. Slender walked to her side, sitting in the chair where E.J was previously. "So you know, now. Who we are." He looked directly at her, worrying that she would cry again. Valentia just made a small nod, still not making eye contact. Then he spoke up again. "I did not take you in so they, or I, could hurt you in any way, Valentia. I brought you here because I was curious about you. It will be difficult to get passed what we do in order to live, but I can see that you aren't one to judge someone by things they cannot help. The only way I can stay alive is by consuming the souls of people. It is simply my instincts. If I do not, I will disappear." Valentia looked up at Slender's last words. For a split second she forgot what she had learned only moments ago and her thoughts were blocked with _I don't want you to disappear._

Suddenly, Valentia jumped out of her seat and into Slender's arms. Slender thought she might have started crying again, but she was silent, and he didn't feel his shoulder dampen. Slender tensed up, not expecting this reaction from her. He placed his hands gently on the small of her back, and stayed there for a few minutes before she whispered. "I accept you. All of you." Valentia then released the embrace between herself and the very tall man, and stared him right in the 'face'. _This is so wrong...but I've never felt more loved by my own family than I have since I came through these mansion's doors...Why should it be wrong to stay with people that don't care about me because the people that do care have to do...unusual things just to survive. They can't help it..._ She knew Slender was reading every thought. Valentia made it so. She stared at him, making her thoughts clear as day and pouring them out for him to view. Slender realized that there was more to her than having a very unique personality. He couldn't read her mind unless she let him. Slender was always capable of reading people like a book. She was different. She was so much more complex and he wanted to know why. Slender raised his hand and patted her softly on the top of her head. "Why don't you relax today, Valentia? This was a very eventful morning, and I'll leave the other tasks I must tell you until tomorrow. Yes?" He spoke calmly to her. She smiled half heartedly and nodded her head in agreement.

"What the fuck Jeff?! I've been targeting that stupid fat kid from across the street for weeks!" E.J had busted through the front door in a rage, Valentia was a bit taken back because of always seeing him in such calm and collected mood. She was sitting on the couch watching Ben play wind waker, and putting him inside the game to make Link do amusing actions to brighten Valentia's mood. She heard Jeff stomp down the wooden staircase to meet his very angry roommate. "His parents _finally_ leave him home alone, and I walk into the house to find him slaughtered with a _stupid _shit eating grin carved into his face." Jeff stood there listening to E.J yell at him before starting a fit of laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at Jeff?! Everyone knows kidneys of fat kids are the best damn ones! But not when they've been ROTTING FOR HOURS." Jeff put his hands up with his palms facing E.J to mock his fear. "Relax Jacky! I didn't know you already claimed the little shit!" E.J just dropped his scalpel that was clenched tightly in his grasp, and brought his hand to his forehead before letting out a long sigh. "Jeff. I left a note. I left note as clear as crystal on the fridge that said "The blonde fat kid that lives at number 65 is mine." I also left it on the front door, and on the television...You cannot tell me you didn't see it." E.J and Jeff turned to Valentia when they heard a loud gasp from her. Valentia looked directly at Jeff's exposed eyes, and began to tear up. Her eyes wide while her hands began to shake. "You killed my brother." She raised a shaking hand, and pointed her slender finger towards Jeff. "You killed my little brother..." E.J looked at her in pure guilt. He was plotting against her family for weeks. Jeff put his chuckles to a halt when Valentia spoke up. Besides the obvious cuts on his cheeks, his real lips were no longer smiling. They were formed into a gaped open frown as he watched Valentia begin to breath heavily and shake in her seat. She then got up from her seat quickly and ran to Jeff, grabbing at his black baseball T-shirt and punching at his chest, as a stream of tears made their way down her face. "You said you wouldn't hurt me! Why did you have to kill him?! Why?!" Her pleading questions soon became inaudible from her frantic sobbing. Jeff stood there staring down at her, not knowing what to say. He knew what it was like to lose a brother. Even though he was the one that killed him, he couldn't control himself. Now he the pain he felt in Valentia. He was always one to never show people guilt, let alone feel it, but it was eating him alive at this moment, as it was Eyeless Jack.

E.J walked up behind Valentia and held onto her wrist firmly to stop her from hitting Jeff when he saw that she started to knock some wind out from him. She fought against his hold with no avail, then gave in. E.J took her upstairs to a bedroom Valentia's never been in before. He took her shoulders and sat her down on the bed, and closed the door behind him before sitting himself beside her. She didn't want an explanation at that moment, and he knew it. Valentia just fell forward, plopping her head on his shoulder, letting E.J hold her tightly as she cried onto him. Valentia was never one to cry, but she seemed to be doing a lot of it since she encountered the unusual bunch. To be perfectly honest, Valentia wasn't even that upset about her brother not being alive anymore. The memories of him flooded her mind and the more she remembered the less upset she was. She figured she was simply upset because of the shock. Finding out your baby brother was killed by the teenage boy standing in front of you would throw you into shock, she thought. She slowly started to relax in E.J's hold. He slowly rocked back and forth, so slow it was almost unnoticeable, but it soothed her successfully. He began in a low voice his apology. "Val...I'm so sorry. I had heard that Slender was at your house recently, but I didn't know it was your house...I just figured it would be a good place to...well..." before he could finish, Valentia sat herself up, letting Eyeless Jack's hands fall to her sides. She looked at him with her swollen, half open, damp eyes, and began speaking "It's okay...I don't want to hear about it anymore. Please" .followed by a small sniffle of her tiny nose, and a rub of her eye. E.J lifted his hand to her cheek, and wiped some of the wet tears from her cheek with his thumb.

Jack stared at her. She let him stare. She let him capture all of the small movements of her eyes, and the little wrinkle on her nose when she sniffled, and the way her breathing somehow started to slow down. He even paid attention to the small folds of her eyelids as she was looking down at the bed sheets. E.J removed his hand from her soft face and placed it on his cold, plastic, blue mask. "Valentia..." he called out. To his command, she slowly looked up to him. Her eyes widened a bit at what he was about to do. Eyeless Jack lifted the mask from his face, and propping it on the top of his head, letting his Hoodie drop on the back of his shoulders. He had so much to take in at once. His soft, choppy, dark brown hair, his strong jaw line accompanied by a pair of full lips, and of course, his black, inky eyes. E.J's skin was a pale greyish blue green colour. He looked cold. His lips were blue, as well as around his eyes. The darker bluish hue, Valentia assumed as to be where redness or discolouration on a normal coloured face would be. The inky substance coming from his eyes was still the same as on the mask, but it didn't stop Valentia from noticing how handsome he really was. She realized how she was staring at him, forgetting everything around her as she tried her best to hold onto this moment, knowing she probably won't see much of maskless Eyeless Jack. She started to think about the kind of person he was, too. E.J had been there for her from the start. She loved having him around, and she hated when she saw him get so angry. She wanted to calm him down, back into the person he was now, sitting in front of her, admiring her beauty.

Jack brought his hand back to Valentia's face, but instead of leaving it on her cheek. He combed his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, and let his hand rest there, at the back of her head, welcoming her face to move closer to his. His other hand still occupied by the curve of her hip. E.J leaned forward. Valentia sat in the same position a little longer than E.J, but soon began to lean into him as well. Jack's nose was brushed against Valentia's cheek, as her lips pouted slightly, letting them touch his ever so slightly. Then, simultaneously, they crashed their lips together. His soft, cold lips interlocking with her warm pair. He's never felt so warm before. Suddenly, E.J pulled back, letting a small smacking sound come from their kiss. "Val...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that so soon..." He pulled his hands back and held them in his lap, looking down at them. Valentia couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked. "So soon...? So you were planning on it?" She asked him with a small, but noticeable smirk plastered on her face. "Well...I-" E.J was cut off buy the sound of the loose doorknob beginning to open. He quickly pulls his mask and Hoodie back on and shifted slightly from Valentia before the intruder came through the door. They heard a small, husky voice call out for Valentia, before opening the door completely to reveal a very sorry looking Jeff. He stood there looking at E.J and Valentia sitting on the bed, and how her cheeks had been a bit more rosy than usual. "Did I interrupt something here?" Jeff spoke, sounding slightly annoyed. Then E.J stood off the bed and made his way to the door. "Nothing at all" And walked out, and they both heard his footsteps head down the stairs.

Jeff didn't move. He looked at Valentia and asked "Can I take you somewhere? I want to talk." Valentia stood up instantly and walked towards the door. "Yes." She said, as if it was needed. Jeff closed the door behind them and walked in front of Valentia, leading the way for her. Jeff took her to the other side f the mansion, where she's never been. There was another staircase there, except it was quite smaller than the main one in the foyer, and it looked to be made of black iron. Jeff stopped himself before he took the first step and pointed upward. "Slendy's room is up there, you can never go in...it's incredibly dangerous unless you're invited in, capeesh?" he looked back at Valentia, who nodded quickly in understanding. "Good." He said, as he started walking up the stairs. Valentia was a bit hesitant since Jeff just told her about Slender's bedroom. _Is he taking me there because it's so dangerous...? Does he want to finish me off? I seemed to be a bother to him since I first got here anyway. I wonder if Slender is in his room right now. He wouldn't let Jeff kill me...would he?_ Valentia followed the pale teen up the staircase despite her thoughts. She kept glancing up to see him, but just ended up looking back down to her feet when she realized all that was in her sight was his backside under his loose fitting jeans. Jeff could feel her eyes on him, though. He made a small chuckle under his breath before spitting out "You like what you see? Unfortunately my butt isn't as beautiful as my face but it's pretty nice ain't it?" Valentia had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter before they reached the top and he saw her. Unfortunately they got to the stop before she could cease her giggles and Jeff turned to see her blushing smile covered by her small hand. "You can laugh, princess." He told her, with the warmest smile he could manage. Valentia removed her hand from her mouth and let it fall to her side so she could let the last of her giggles loose. Jeff joined her with the chuckles before taking a hold of her forearm and leading her toward a pitch black door. Valentia's smile disappeared instantly when he did this. He stopped the both of the them in front of the door and let go of her. "Is this...Slender's room?" Valentia asked, slightly shaken. "Pfft, no, Slendy's room is over there." Jeff pointed to an old looking wooden plank door at the end of the small hall at the top of the stairs. "This is the door to the roof, silly...Why would I take you in there?" Valentia felt defeated. How could she have jumped to those conclusions? She was promised to never be harmed and she should have trusted him. Valentia looked down slightly, then Jeff spoke a bit softer. "Smile more. Before I carve one on ya'" he told her before opening the door, letting a warm breeze reach them. Valentia smiled kindly and walked through the door that Jeff held open for her. She was acquainted with a magnificent view. From the rooftop, she could see the fresh trees of the summer season, as well as the small colourful flowers and other plants that bloomed around them. She took notice of a small, secluded pond surrounded by very tall willow trees. It looked like something out of a fairytale book. She didn't know how she couldn't have noticed the beauty of this forest from the amount of times she's seen it.

Jeff sat himself down on the burgundy shingles and patted his hand beside him. "Sit down will you? If Slendy sees you standing on the damn rooftop who knows what he'd think?" Valentia looked down at Jeff, who was looking away from her, to direct his face away from the sunlight. She took her side beside Jeff. "I'm sorry about your little bro." Jeff said, turning his head to look at Valentia, who was now blocking the sunlight from his sensitive eyes. "straight to the point huh?" She said to him, awaiting his next words. "I wanted to get the apology over with before telling you how much of a favour it was to you."

"Pardon me? Favour?"

"Yes, I did you a favour by killing him off for you."

"Listen...I know he was a little brat that did nothing and made my life miserable, but that's what little brothers do. He was still my mother's child and my family and I wouldn't have wished him dead."

"Would you listen to me you little-...look. If I hadn't killed him, you would have had too."

"...What?"

Jeff sighed, and looked up at Valentia whose face was now showing concern. "None of us in this mansion have families anymore, Val. Neither do any of Slender's proxies. In order to fully belong here...you have to be accepted." Valentia cocked her head to the side before she spoke. "I thought...I thought you guys already accepted me..." Jeff smiled slightly down at the adorable sight before him. Jeff raised his hand and ruffled up Valentia's brown locks. "We do accept you, princess, but it's a lot more complicated than that. You see...Slender is from a different dimension, and so is this mansion. This is his own home that he can bring back and forth from the real world to his. It's really good when we need tp hide from the feds ya know?" Valentia shrugged and nodded at this, knowing it made sense to have to hide from police once in a while. "Anyway." Jeff continued "In order for the mansion to still belong to the other dimension, the people who live here can't have any connections to the real world. Get it?" Valentia nodded slowly. She understood the concept, but as she thought about it more, she realized. "I have to kill my mother..."

**Alright guys! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! And I know it's a short chapter I'm so sorry **** but don't worry I'll have the next one up soon okay? I was busy with exams and job hunting! Good lord it's hard...anyway! Questions please! **

**Ben: "I HAD NO SCREEN TIME WTF MAN"**

**Rt: "Don't pretend like you were upset! You'll get the next chapter I promise. Plus we all know you were getting high in the back of the mansion.**

**Ben: "S-so! Why did E.J get some action and not me?!"**

**V: "SHHHH! No one must know..."**

**Ben: "Well that's too bad cause all the readers know."**

**E.J: "fuck.."**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS! I'm so happy I got more reviews! But I've got some news. I want much more notice to this story! I love taking time out of my day to write stories for you gorgeous readers, but I would really like some lovin back, so I decided I'm not posting chapter 6 until I get 10 reviews! I was thinking of doing it for this chapter but I decided to leave it because I was really in the mood to make this one.**

**So here we go!**

"Do you not think that finding out she was living in a residence with multiple serial killers was enough to handle for one day? Do you even think, Jeff?" Slender was in the large armchair across the living room from where Jeff was standing, looking like a child being scolded by his mother for not cleaning his mess. Jeff looked up at Slender. "I'm sorry...technically it was E.J's fault for yelling at me right in front of her in the first place! If it wasn't for him..." Jeff made an audible sigh before continuing. "I'm sorry...For putting Val through that..." Jeff's head was now hanging low, and he was staring at his black converse sneakers. Doing this though, he hadn't noticed Slender's reaction of shock. His hands, which were previously folded in his lap, were now resting on each arm of the chair, and his head tilted down, but still somehow keeping eye contact with Jeff. "I'm not the one you must be apologizing too, Jeffery." He winced at this, and looked up at Slender. Oh how he hated being called _Jeffery_. "Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me right now." Jeff shrugged and looked back up. Slender didn't say a word though, and kept glaring at Jeff, meaning he brushed off Jeff's last comment. He sighed again before spitting "Fine" and turning to walk back up the stairs. As he was walking he was mumbling under his breath about apologizing enough for one day.

Ben was in his room lying in his bed playing video games when he heard a soft knock at his door. He was getting really frustrated with his game and threw it across the room before swinging his feet off the edge of the bed and standing up to go answer the door. Before Ben could get to the door knob, though, Slender had already opened the door and stepped inside. "Come with me." Was all he said, and then reached his hand out for Ben to take. "Dude, I'm not holding your hand." Ben had his one brow arched and looked at Slender as if he was mad. Slender stood his ground and didn't move a muscle. Ben sighed and reached his hand towards Slender's. "Fine, but no one hears about this..." Ben told him while looking around his room as if he was being watched already. As soon as Ben touched his hand, he found himself in completely different surroundings. His vision was slightly static, but it disappeared after a minute or two. Ben looked around and saw orange and red skies. He looked behind him to find a large forest with trees, but no leaves to be found, and the ground had nothing but gravel and roots. Peering farther ahead, though, he could see a large, black, corrupted looking tower. He knew exactly where he was. Opposing his own thoughts on holding Slender's hand, he ended up squeezing it tighter. "Why did you bring me here..." Ben didn't dare look up at Slenderman. "Do not worry. This is for the girl." He said, still looking straight forward. Slender teleported himself and Ben as close to the tower as they could go. After a certain point though, they're powers weaken to almost non existence. There was a large hill, with a very skinny pathway made from obsidian, which leads to the doors of the tower. They trekked along the path at a decent pace; all that was heard was the crunching of gravel that ended up being tossed onto the path under their feet. About ten minutes passed on their walk until they ended up at the large, rusted, heavy iron doors. Slender, not being able to use his extra appendages, pried the door open with his bare hands. Ben watched as the bottom of the doors screeched and scraped on the ground, while Slender was pushing them both on either side of him, quite slowly due to his lack of strength. The doors were finally opened enough for both of them to enter through. Slender looked back at Ben in disapproval, before turning and taking his strides inside the dusty building. "What? I'm like quarter your size!" Ben said before running to catch up to him. Under them was large, black and white checkered flooring. They stood in the middle of the large foyer, and the doors quickly slammed behind them. Ben and Slender stood there for a few moments. Silent and patiently waiting. Neither one did anything but take slow, deep breaths for the next five minutes, but what seemed like an hour. Soon enough, their surroundings began to tremor. Small trembles of the floor, soon became large shakes of all the walls. All of a sudden, the floor just ahead of them started to crack, before a huge burst of flames shot up, and engulfed the same spot. The flames were spinning clockwise, mixed in them were black strings of what looked like tar. Slender and Ben still stood there, watching. The flames died down the slightest bit, before spreading out, and vanishing before it was able to hit either of them. The flames revealed him in all his glory. The large, pitch black, epitome of cruelty stood proudly before them. "Zalgo." Slender spoke. Zalgo started to shift into a sitting position, and just before the point of falling, a large throne was formed under him, made of some sort of black material with holes and rips all over it, the inside of the holes looked to be filled with still lit ash. "What is it you've come to me for." His voice boomed towards the two. "I am sure you are aware of the new resident at my mansion." Slender spoke to him, calmly as he would to anyone else. Ben put on a face as if he wasn't affected by Zalgo's presence, but inside he was terrified and intimidated to no end. "Yes, I am aware of the girl. She has yet to be accepted, Slender. Why hasn't she been trained yet?" Zalgo spoke, sounding a bit off put by the information. "She has only just moved in, also, I am allowing her a couple days to adjust to her situation." Slender explained, sounding as clear as he could.

"Funny. You did no such thing with your other...roommates, if you will."

"Valentia is in a slightly different circumstance."

"Why is that?"

"She was...a bit forced to stay."

"Forced? What about her family."

"She had not fully come to terms with her hatred for them."

"She did exterminate them already though, yes?"

"...That is what I came to speak about, Zalgo."

Zalgo then moved back in his throne, tilting his chin upward but still keeping his eyes locked onto Slender's. "What is it." His voice somehow managing to get even deeper than before. "I want one of the other's to do exterminate them, rather than Valentia. It will make it easier for her to transition." Zalgo kept his position. "Since when did it matter to you what made it easier for them? Hm?" Slender stood there silent for a few minutes, before coming up with a good enough excuse. "She is a female, Zalgo. She is a human girl who still feels love toward her family. Asking her to kill them, then being forced to live with us...She might end up doing anything in her power to fight against us." "Then we kill her if she does."Zalgo spat. "I will not allow her to die. She is my property now and I make that decision." Slender also raised his chin slightly, looking more directly at Zalgo. They're eyes going to war as they thought of the next words to come into action. "I don't remember you marking her. Therefore she isn't, under the pact, your property." Zalgo now lowered his chin slightly. "I'll make a deal, how about that, hm?" He raised his eyebrow slightly at Slender. "What is it." By this time, Ben was starting to sweat bullets. Not one muscle of him moved except for his eyes darting back and forth between the two superiors. _Why did it have to be me...I'm about to shit my pants! I just want to go home...If they fight I'm outta here..._Thoughts were racing through Ben's mind, forgetting to realize that both Zalgo and Slender could read them with ease if they ever stopped focusing so much on each other, even for a split second.

"You prove to me that she is your property, and then I will allow one of the other's to get rid of her mother. If you fail to do this, I will kill her. We don't want any _pests _around, now do we?" Zalgo now had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking quite proud of himself for being so devious. Slender thought for a few moments, before putting down a solid "Deal." For Zalgo. He then turned his attention towards Ben. "Will this boy be the one to do it?" he asked, Ben now giving Zalgo his undivided attention. "So far, that is what I have decided, yes." Slender spoke, still looking straight forward. Zalgo took a deep breath and slumped back in his throne. He let a heavy breath escape his nostrils. Ben could see the smoke coming from them. He couldn't begin to imagine how Zalgo was created or made of, he simply stood below him hoping to live. "Very well. Don't try to find loopholes in this deal like last time Slender. You may leave." Zalgo suddenly engulfed himself in flames, and disappeared before another word could be said. Almost just as immediately, Slender had himself and Ben teleported back to the lush forest. Ben's clothes were soaked through with sweat and he was shaking. Slender took a deep breath and unleashed his appendages, then sunk them back to relieve himself from being deprived of his abilities. He didn't yet take notice of Ben's state until they reached the front door of the mansion. "Ben? What seems to be the matter?" Slender knelt down as much as he could to get to Ben's short stature. Ben's lips were shaking so much he could hardly form any words. He managed, though, and told Slender "I've never been...that close to him before..." Ben wasn't upset, just purely scared straight, which is very hard due to Ben being the monster he is. Slender wrapped his hand to Ben's back and patted it lightly. "I apologize, Ben. I completely forgot that you've never had a personal encounter with Zalgo before. It had to happen at some point, and just consider yourself lucky that it wasn't your fault that we were there." Slender hadn't realized how harsh his word really sounded to Ben, because he was usually the one causing trouble, Slender was not used to seeing him this way. Ben still looked as scared as he did before, and gulped the lump in his throat before his lips trembled again. Slender sighed, and hung his head a bit lower. "I will make you an ice cream sundae, if that would help you relax..." Slender still made no eye contact to Ben, but he could tell he brightened up exponentially.

Ben barged through the front door all smiles as he greeted Sally, Masky and Hoodie in the living room. "Whaddup, bitches?" Ben said, quite loudly, before sitting on the couch between Masky and Hoodie. "You said a bad word!" Sally yelled and pointed ay Ben between the eyes. "So? Aren't you used to it by now Sal? Anyway, where's Princess?" Ben asked, looking back and forth between the two. Slender had already disappeared by this point into the kitchen to fix Ben his dessert. Masky had his eyes glued to the television set, as did Sally who was sitting on the floor, and Hoodie was lost in his own thoughts, it seemed. Masky spoke up and told Ben "She's in your room with Jeff and E.J playing video games." Ben took off up the stairs before another word could be spoken. He barged through his bedroom door to find Jeff and E.J sitting on the floor playing an intense game of Call of Duty: zombies. They were so focused on the screen that they neglected Valentia, who was now sleeping soundly in Ben's small, single bed. Ben's bed was noticeably smaller than the others because of his small stature, but Valentia fit in it perfectly fine. _How cute..._ he thought, before walking in front of his small television blocking the view from the two boys. "Dude what the hell?! We were just getting passed level 6..." Jeff yelled, causing Valentia to jump from her slumber. She sat up quickly and brought the back of her hand to the corner of her mouth to wipe off some of the drool that spilled off the corner of her lips. "What...what happened?" She asked while looking around the room at the three boys. Jeff looked at her for a little while before coming to his senses. "Ah...Sorry to wake you, princess." He said with a small wink. Valentia let a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "Hey! I'm the one that calls Val princess!" Ben yelled towards Jeff, who swung his head around from looking at Valentia to glare at Ben. "Why can't she be everyone's princess?! She's barely even talked to you before! If anything I have more of a right to call her princess than you do you little shi-" "Ahem...Excuse me but...I don't really belong to any of you so..." Valentia said, cutting Jeff off. "I'm not much of one, but any of you can call me princess...if you want." Ben and Jeff looked at her with a blank expression, while E.J put down his controller and stood up. "Ben, why did you interrupt our game? I mean I know it's your room and all but you usually don't have a problem with us playing in here." E.J spoke to Ben, and Ben looked back at him, breaking his stare on Valentia. "Oh! Right. I wanted to speak to Valentia...alone." The way Ben's voice got slightly lower on his last word made E.J and Jeff suspicious. Jeff stood up from the ground and crossed his arms while walking up to Ben. "If you lay a finger on her I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass you'll have toes for teeth." Jeff spoke down to Ben, towering over him trying to seem as menacing as he could. Ben gave him a sarcastic glance and walked passed him to sit in his desk chair across from the bed. "I'll be sitting here the whole time, Jeffy boo." Ben smirked at him before shooing him and E.J away. E.J took a last glance at Valentia before closing the door behind him, making a small nod, signalling her to tell her later. She nodded back and smiled before turning her attention to Ben.

Valentia had her legs crossed Indian style in the middle of Ben's bed. "I think I got a bit of drool on your pillow...sorry, Ben." Valentia said, followed by an awkward chuckle. Ben smiled up at her kindly. "Don't worry about it, Slendy's doing laundry tonight anyway." Valentia smiled then looked down at the hem of her shorts. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Valentia finally broke it by asking "So...Why did you need to talk to me?" Ben looked up. He didn't have the same smile on his face. Valentia didn't notice that the entire time they were silent, Ben was trying to pluck up the courage to speak. Then when Valentia looked up she saw that Ben seemed a bit hurt. He felt slightly jealous of the others who got to build some sort of friendship with this intriguing girl already. He knew he couldn't let himself get too close though. "Well...It's about the situation of you being accepted in the mansion." Valentia looked down again and nodded for him to continue. "For some reason, Slendy's taken a special liking to you! This is a really good thing, except for him forcing you to live with us." Ben laughed a bit at his own comment; Valentia hadn't made a sound, though. "Um...Anyway. Slendy went out of his way to make sure that you wouldn't be the one to have to kill your mother..." Valentia looked up at this. She saw the concerning look on Ben's face. Ben continued. "Unfortunately though, she still has to die...and I have to be the one to do it..." Ben was now the one looking down, he wanted so badly to be friends with her and he couldn't bear to see the look on her face right now. Ben heard some light shuffles from his bed and two small thumps to the floor. He thought for sure she was going to walk out of the room and not one to look at him every again. Ben was listening for his door to close, but it didn't. He looked up a bit and saw her shadow below him, followed by her standing in front of him. Ben sat there wide eyed. Valentia was tearing up, but had a smile on her face. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders. "Thank you...so much." She whispered to him. Ben returned the hug and smiled. "Thank Slendy. Oh, and...I hope we can still get along after this..." Ben spoke back to her softly. Valentia released herself from the embrace and looked at Ben. "I'll be living with you, won't I?" She said before standing up and heading out the door. "I'm going to go thank Slender. We should play some games later!" She said before closing the door behind her. Ben looked down at his hands. "This is going to be so much harder than I thought."

Valentia walked downstairs to the living room where Masky, Hoodie and Sally were still sitting peacefully. Sally jumped up and ran to Valentia, hugging onto her leg. "Tia! I missed you all day...E.J and I played checkers so much and he kept winning." Sally kept telling Valentia about her day while he bent down and picked her up in her arms. "Sally, shouldn't you be in bed? Look how dark it's gotten outside sweetie." Sally stopped talking and looked back out the large windows occupying either side of the front door. Sally let out a big yawn and stretched her arms out. "Can you tuck me in Tia...?" She asked while rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "Let's go." Valentia said while turning and walking up the stairs.

Valentia came back down after Sally had fallen asleep. E.J and Jeff were in the living room now too. "Hello." Valentia said quietly to the crowd. They all turned and smiled to her warmly. "Do you guys know where Slender is?" She looked around as she asked them. "He should be in the kitchen." E.J said to her. Valentia looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. She would talk to him eventually. Valentia walked into the kitchen and saw Slenderman and Ben sitting at the table. Ben had a bowl under him with what looked like three scoops of ice cream with a brown sauce on it that she assumed was chocolate, and a few peanuts sprinkled on top. They both turned and looked at Valentia, before Slender pulled out the chair across from him with one of his tentacles making it easy for him to reach. Valentia walked over and sat down in the seat. Ben continued to pick at his sundae. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said towards Slender, since Ben didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Nothing at all, we were talking about you actually. There are more things Ben didn't mention that seemed to slip his mind." Valentia rested her elbows on the table below her and rested her chin on her interlocked fingers, awaiting Slender to continue. So much information has been passed onto her today that she couldn't be bothered with hesitation any longer. She listened intently as Slender began to speak. "Well, for Ben to be allowed to do the mission for you, we had to see a very powerful being. He, in a sense, rules over us in the mansion, since we are the only one living on earth's dimension, there is an assigned being that has to watch over us and make sure that the laws of the other dimension stay intact. The benefit of having him, is that negotiations can be made since he is not the law. The con of him though, is that he is the closest thing to evil you may ever have the chance of meeting." Valentia had yet to react; she wanted Slender to finish his explanation so she could understand every word. "Of course, we had to negotiate you being able to reside from the mission and let someone take your place. The negotiation is as states '_You prove that she (Valentia) is your property, and then I will let one of the other's exterminate her mother. If you fail to do this, I will kill her.' _other's referring to Ben." Valentia furrowed her eyebrows slightly before asking. "Your property?" then letting Slender continue. "Yes. I mark my proxies as my property so they have to be protected under the pact. The pact essentially protects you from being harmed by any other being, and if they do, they will be exterminated."

"Well why don't you just mark me then?"

"That would mean that you can belong to no one else. I would want your formal approval before I can mark you. It is different than marking my proxies."

"How is it different?"

"It can be compared to what mortals call _marriage _if you will."

Valentia closed her mouth instantly and blushed slightly, before nodding, allowing Slender to continue. "I do not want to mark you without permission because I do not want you to feel more forced into this than you already have been. Now, Valentia, the reason I chose Ben to replace you is because the two of you have not yet built much of a relationship. I cannot ask Masky or Hoodie since they are already my property. I realize now, though, that asking someone who you've yet to get along with and have to live with to kill your mother isn't the best decision. If I choose Jeff to replace Ben, then it will allow you to become comfortable with everyone in the mansion, as well as create a loophole from being marked by me." Ben looked up from his sundae. Slender had only explained up to the point of Ben being the one to replace her being a wrong choice. Valentia sat back in her chair. "Well...He already killed my brother." She said, sighing and looking over at Ben. She smiled, and then let her eyes fall on Slender. "So be it.

**Okay guys! Reviews please! The next chapter is gonna be a REALLY good one i promise! This chapter is kinda short I know...but its all building up i swear LOL. Okay I need questions ladies and gentleman! Questions and reviews and likes please 33 I kinda cut this one short cause i really wanted to update and my boyfriend kept me up on face time and i couldn't write at the same time and now im super sleepy! D: **

**Rara-tan out! Deuces **

**-Lots of love btw :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I should have made it 15 reviews LOL. Thank you guys soo much for posting 10 reviews by chapter 5! And as promised, here's chapter 6! I'm trying to update as frequently as I can, there are just a lot of things that take up my time in the day so the only time I have to write is around midnight to the morning, so I can never write a whole chapter in one time space because I just end up falling asleep LOL so I'm really sorry for the random spaced out updates, I hope you guys understand :***

**ALSO i kmow the last two chapters have been just about information and filling you in on details and such so I'm sure you guys are waiting for something really good! I hope this chapter will satisfy you guys ;)**

**WARNING: violence and...lemons! **

It was around 12:30 am the same night. Valentia was beginning to fall sleepy while sitting in the living room between Masky and Hoodie, who seemed to be there almost all day. She wanted direly to get into bed, but Slender told her to wait while he fixed up her own bedroom. He said that it belonged to a former resident, who was also a girl, but she had a falling out with Jeff and left permanently. He also said the clothes I have now are her old ones she left behind. Lucky for Valentia, she already wore a lot of black and grey clothes in general, so using the girl's old clothes wasn't a problem for her. As she sat on the couch, she watched everyone go upstairs to get ready for bed...or so she assumed. Masky and Hoodie got up and walked together to the front door to put on their sneakers, while E.J, Jeff and Ben were upstairs. After a couple of minutes the boys came down including Slender, and all started to get ready to head out. Jeff had put on a thick white Hoodie and had is hanging over the majority of his face, and his front pocket looked weighed down with something. The rest looked relatively the same except with their pockets full and their shoes on. Except for Ben and Slender who seemed to not have any pockets at all, despite Slender looking like he was wearing a suit, Valentia was convinced it was part of his skin. She's never seen him without it and it didn't seem to wrinkle or shift as he moved. The entire time Valentia was staring at Slender, and he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently and knelt down. "Valentia, your bedroom is ready. It's directly beside Jeff's. Please feel free to make yourself at home while we are gone." He instructed before standing up and turning his back to walk back over to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked. Valentia seemed so naive to the bunch, but she had a slight assumption floating at the back of her mind. E.J looked back at her. "I think you know where we're going, Val." He sounded so kind with his words, not condescending in the least. Valentia nodded, before a thought shot in her mind. "Jeff!" She suddenly said quite loudly. Jeff shot his head around to face her, waiting for her to continue. "Are...Are you doing it...tonight?" she stuttered, looking back and forth from her lap to Jeff's face. Jeff made a small smile. "No, Princess. I would have let you know." She said to her softly, before walking out the front door. One by one each of the boys waved back at Valentia before exiting the mansion, even Hoodie, who seemed surprised by his own actions. Valentia gave a warm smile to them all before the door closed, and left her in silence.

She had to admit that being all alone in a huge mansion at 1 am was a bit eerie. Though she figured with the kind of beings that lived there, nothing would come to harm her. Valentia decided to make her way up to the room. She got to the top of the stairs and stopped in her tracks. _Where's Jeff's room...?_ She thought to herself, mentally kicking herself in the behind for forgetting that she's never been to Jeff's room before. She decided to check all the doors she hadn't yet been in. Valentia walked passed Sally's room, which was across from Ben's, and decided to open the door. The room was slightly lit due to the curtains of the large window occupying the back wall were drawn and letting moonlight seep through. She found the light switch easily and flicked it up, turning the head light on. It was a simple bedroom. There was a decent sized double bed in the middle, with two nightstands on either side. The sheets were a dark blue, with two grey sleeping pillowed perched on top. The floor was hardwood and the walls had nothing on them except a small black clock and the closed closet doors. Valentia wasn't sure that this was the room, so she checked the bedside tables to make sure. In the top drawer, she found a medium, square tin with the lid tucked underneath. Inside were multiple keys. They looked the size of house keys, and some were even still attached to key chains. This still didn't help her, so she opened the bottom drawer and found a bunch of notes. She picked one up, and it looked like a time log.

_**10:33am-6:00pm. House # 21: Spouse is left home alone.**_

_**11:20am- 8:15pm. House # 46: Parent's leave son with maid.**_

_**6:00pm-3:00am. House # 55: roommate left home alone.**_

There were about four more logs inputted on the note, along with a pile of other notes, with all different logs in them. Valentia furrowed her eyebrows and placed the notes back where she found them, too tired to decipher what they were for. Valentia got up and walked to the other side of the bed and checked the drawers there. In the top one she found a clear container full of scalpels and beside it was a knife sharpening rod. _E.J's room. _Valentia clarified in her head. She started thinking back about E.J and the chaste kiss they shared. _Only a day in this place and I already lost a kiss to one of them._ She made a mental note to be more careful, knowing that living in a mansion with a bunch of boys she'll end up catching feelings for one or two. She can't just let every moment she has with them prompt her to make a move, or accept advancement from them. These boys, plus Sally, were her only friends from now on, and she needs to have control. Valentia ended up making herself comfortable in E.J's bed while her mind had the thoughts racing through them. She was really much too exhausted to try and find her own bedroom. She decided that E.J wouldn't mind her staying in there for one night. The next day she would have one of them show her the room. Valentia got up and walked to the light switch and flipped it down to shut the lights off. She walked back to the bed and slipped off her mary-janes and socks. She reached back under her camisole and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps off and sliding it out the shirt, folding it and laying it on top of her shoes, before undoing her shorts and folding them along with the rest of her garments. Valentia pulled the camisole down to cover her panties before climbing into Eyeless Jack's bed ad slipping under the covers. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep after that.

A couple hours passed until it was 2:44 am. Jeff was waiting outside of Valentia's old house. The cop cars and ambulances were occupied on the street. Valentia's mother hadn't come home until 2:00am. She showed up at the house in a cab, and obviously quite tipsy. Unfortunately, Jeff didn't show up at the right time to be able to get her before she called the police because he was dealing with a group of young boys around 14 and 15 a little farther back from the house. So here he was, crouching down behind a couple shrubs at the house across. Watching and waiting. Jeff had decided that if he told Valentia beforehand she would try to stop him, or show up at the house. So he thought it was best for him to fib. He did feel a slight pang of guilt for lying to her about when he was going to kill her mother, but it was for the best. _Finally_ He though, as he saw the cops and the paramedics exit the house, carrying the dead body of the little boy on a stretcher, covered in a body bag. And the strewn limbs of Tim collected in a separate body bag. Jeff watched as two of the cops were talking to Valentia's mom. She looked terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot from the mix of alcohol, tears and fatigue. Her makeup rubbed off almost completely, accompanied with her black mascara smudged under her eyes. She had her arms crossed tightly around her chest as she shook. _How beautiful._ Jeff thought. He couldn't wait to see her blood splatter from her body. The itch was strong. He was so close to having that feeling of his blade slicing through the surface of her skin, sliding between the fleshes and hitting the hard surface of her bones. He couldn't wait to listen to the ripping and tearing of her skin and the gushing of her deep purple, fresh blood. Jeff was licking his lips in anticipation. The cops stalked off into their cars and drove away. Once the last of the vehicles were out of sight, and Valentia's mother closed the door behind her, Jeff made his move. He ran to the back of the house, luckily finding one of the living room windows open. She was in the kitchen, and he could hear her boiling water. He pushed the window up with both his hands, making it big enough for him to slip through. Jeff tumbled inside, unfortunately making too much noise as he ended up landing on the hardwood floor and his knife dropped out of his pocket, making it clink on the ground. Valentia's mother whipped her head around from the stove, and slowly walked over to the doorway. When she looked in the living room, Jeff was already on his feet, holding his weapon at hand.

E.J had had his fill for the night. He ended up killing some man's wife that he left alone during the day. He made his way back to the mansion, with blood drying on his mask and hands. He finally reached the front door after what seemed like forever, since his stomach being so full made it near impossible to run all the way. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him before making his way up to his room. He opened the door, and went to his already open closet door to fetch clean clothes. He didn't bother turning his light on since he was much more comfortable with it off. E.J went to the bathroom and started his shower, making sure it streamed up the bathroom. As he washed his face, some of the tar-like goop from his eyes rinsed off, he realized that it tends to stick in the same spot all day until he washed it with water, making it malleable, then liquefied, letting it slide off his pale blue face. His eyes still remained pitch black, but seemed smaller than usual instead of big round holes. E.J stepped out from the shower, drying himself off and roughly drying his choppy brown hair, before slipping on a pair of boxers and shorts and heading back to his room. He hated being fully clothed in bed and wondered how most of the other guys did it. E.J closed the door behind him gently, and draped his towel over his closet door, then made himself comfortable under his bed sheets. After a couple of minutes, he was slowly drifting off the sleep, and turned to his side to be more comfortable, but the bottom half of his face ended up submerged in soft, fluffy hair. E.J awoke himself fully again, and propped himself up on his elbow. He stayed there for a moment, listening carefully until he focused on her breathing. There was definitely someone there. _Sally maybe? I thought her sleep walking stopped._ E.J reached his hand over the body, and slowly lowered it until in came in contact with her arm. He gently traced his fingers up to her face, feeling soft, chubby cheeks. _I guess it is her, I should carry her back to bed._ As he thought this, he was about to move his hand under her arm to pick her up, then realized. His hand came in contact with a soft, squishy bundle of flesh near her chest. He poked it slightly and kept feeling it as gently as possible, until he felt another one just beside it. _...Shit._ It was Valentia. E.J stayed in that position for a few moments, taking in what was happening. Just to make sure, he gave her chest another soft squeeze, and heard a slight, breathy moan escape her lips as she slept. _Yep...That's Valentia._ He took his hand away from her as fast as he could without waking her and covered his face with it. He didn't expect her to be in his bed of all places._ Why the hell is she sleeping in here? Slender made her bedroom just down the hall beside Je-...She doesn't know where Jeff's room is._ E.J brought his other hand up and slapped his forehead with it. E.J took a couple deep breaths and relaxed himself. He didn't want to think about where his hand just was and decided he wouldn't count that as second base since she wasn't conscious for it. He slowly let sleep take over him once more.

Jeff stood, staring, and smiling widely at the middle aged woman in front of him. She stood, staring, blankly right back at the eyelidless, stitched mouth teen across from her. "Who are you?" She asked him, seeming more curious than scared. _So this is where Valentia gets it from. _He thought, before responding to her with "Jeff. I know where your daughter is, but unfortunately, she isn't coming back, and you'll never see her again." He explained this to her as he took slow steps in her direction. Thats the face he wanted to see. The face of pure fear and disgust. "How dare you...I will find my daughter eventually!" She said in a low whisper, pointing to Jeff. He laughed as a response, until he was right in front of her face. "What makes you think you're going to be alive to do that?" He mocked at her, with his head tilted. She looked up at him, with pity in her glossy eyes. As she stared up at him, her fear slowly dissipated, and was replaced with sorrow, and acceptance. "What happened to you...?" She asked, almost inaudible. If Jeff's eyes could open any wider, they would. He stopped smiling. "Why would you ask that?" He said, a bit too loudly for how close they were. She just looked up at him, and smiled. _She looked just like Valentia when she smiles._ As he thought this, his urge to kill disappeared. She reached her hand up to his cheek, and traced her thumb across the scar. "You're so young..." she told him while eyeing over his features. At this point, all Jeff could see was Valentia. All he could hear is Valentia's kind words. All he could feel is Valentia's warmth. His mind swam. He was definitely not thinking straight at this moment and was much too confused to let _that_ voice take over. He looked up at her as he kissed her. She was shocked, her eyes wide open. He stared longer, as her eyes began to close. She was so desperate for comfort at this point. She started kissing back and the kiss became needy, fast. Their tongues were at war and Jeff pushed, causing her to walk back into the kitchen, her lower back hitting the kitchen counter. Jeff reached his hands down and grabbed her thighs, lifting them around his waist and letting her sit on the counter. After a few minutes of making out, he walked backwards with her still latched onto him. Jeff began to lick and bite furiously down her neck while he walked to the stairs and started on his way up. Not missing a step, he pushes her back against the open door closest to the stairs, which was Valentia's old bedroom.

It wasn't long before Jeff and Valentia's mother were both naked and under Valentia's old covers. Jeff was on top of her, kissing her just as roughly as before, as he made himself comfortable between her legs. He held his hands firmly on the bottom side of her thighs as he slid the underside of his erect cock across her vagina. When she decided to buck her hips against his, he decided to enter her. He adjusted his head at her entrance, and slid inside of her slowly, causing the both of them to groan between kissing. He started at a slow pace, but sped up not too much later. They reached the point of making animalistic noises, with Jeff's teeth sunken deep into her shoulder. They were both reaching climax very soon and they were going crazy. Jeff's finger nails were dug into her thighs and her hands scratching all over his back. Soon enough, he made three, hard thrusts, then came. He came with him. A few moments later, they were lying next to each other, panting. Valentia's mom slowly began to fall asleep, but Jeff laid there wide awake. "Celeste..." she barely managed to say. "What?" Jeff turned to her, but she was already sound asleep in her daughters, dirty, wet, stained bed. "Celeste..." He said softly. Jeff got up and walked around the room finding his clothes that were previously thrown. After her dressed himself, he walked to Celeste's side of the bed and knelt down. "Go to sleep, beautiful Celeste." Was all her said before kissing her forehead softly, then bringing his knife down on her throat. Her eyes sprung open and looked directly at Jeff's smiling face, as he pulled the knife from her neck, and shifted her so she lay on her back. He smiled, but his tears fell on her body. She slowly closed her eyes, accepting her fate. He plunged his knife through her chest, submerging it right through her heart. He waited a minute before he knew all the life was drained from her, and then began carving his signature into her cheeks. Jeff stood there, staring for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. He slowly made his way out of the house, and decided to leave through the backyard into the forest. It was a long walk. A very long emotional walk. He made it to the door, and realized it was open, meaning that the rest of them were back already. He walked inside and locked the door, then looked up at the clock in the foyer. _5:30am...that took a lot longer than I thought._ Jeff chuckled to his own thoughts, and turned to the stairs, only to see Ben walking down. "Oh, hey Jeff." He said to him. He reached the bottom of the stairs. "What took you so long?" Jeff really didn't have an explanation. He didn't think anyone would confront him at this time, so he figured he would sleep on it and forget things by time he woke up. "Uh...Well...Nothing really, ha-ha. I'm pretty tired, I'll see you later" Jeff smiled awkwardly and ran up the stairs to his room. Ben stood there, scratching the back of his neck. "Weird." He said to himself, before walking to the kitchen to get a snack.

Breakfast was the most awkward it has ever been. Valentia woke up drooling all over E.J, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jeff barely touched his breakfast, and kept glancing at Valentia. Ben kept staring daggers at Jeff, and Sally was begging for attention which she lacked from Valentia lately. Ben leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. "I'll figure all this" He pointed his finger around the table, almost tracing the tension. "Out eventually."

Later that day, Valentia decided that she wanted some things from back at her old house. "Val, you know you can't show up there right now..." E.J was sitting next to her on her new bed. The room was quant, and she quite liked it, but she felt as though it needed some of her personal things in it. The walls and furniture were just black and white, and she desperately wanted to add some colour. She missed her paints and note books, as well as her music and laptop. Though Valentia wasn't sure if she was able to get wifi in the mansion, she still liked using it for music and writing. Being as neglected as she was, she found much comfort in hobbies and pass times that interested her, and even though she had a family to entertain her now, she still missed those things very much. Valentia sighed and looked down at her bare toes. "I know that E.J, but do you think someone could try to sneak in there and fetch them for me?" as she finished her sentence she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. E.J smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll get Ben to hop through your laptop for you." He looked down at her with a smile. "But how would he come back with my laptop if he has to travel through it?"

"He can always use your tv, he always used it before to mess with your brothers games. He had the most games you could find in the whole block."

"So that's why he always yelled and threw temper tantrums and almost broke our tv...Then made my mom use her money to buy him more games...even though they were perfectly fine..._That_ was all Ben...?"

"Oh...Look I'm sorry Val...We really didn't pay attention because we didn't know we would end up caring about you so much."

Valentia looked up at him with a blank expression. She then startled E.J with a burst of laughter. She kept laughing and giggling to herself until E.J joined her, and then got herself to calm down and control her breathing. "I don't care anymore E.J; I belong to this family now! I mean I still haven't forgotten, and I'm sure I won't for a while, but all I can do is entertain the fact that I have a better life with all of you." Valentia looked up at him with a warm smile, her eyes still slightly watery from her laughing fit, along with her cheeks still tinted pink. E.J stared at her for a little longer, then brought his hand up to push some of her soft brown locks behind her ear. He then leaned in and gave her a gentle, slow, but chaste kiss. Nothing lustful about it, only his pure affection towards her, and loving the fact that she accepted him. E.J had a habit now or keeping his mask off whenever he was alone with Valentia, because he felt most comfortable around her, and for the first time in years, it felt weird to keep his mask on around somebody. "I really hope you don't ever want to leave us, Val." He whispered to her. Valentia then stood up and walked in front of E.J on the bed. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes. "It's only been two days...But you need to stop doubting me okay? I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you and the rest of them." Valentia gave him a small nod, before kissing E.J on the cheek quickly and leaving the room. "I promised Sal I would bake with her today...You can come help if you want too." She turned back from the door way to wait for E.J's response. "Maybe later, I'll go talk to Ben for you okay?" He said this as he stood up from her bed. "Thanks E.J...I really appreciate it." Valentia then made her way down the stairs to the kitchen to find a very adorable Sally in a small apron and her hair in a messily made pony tail. "Sally...Come and sit on the chair and let me fix your hair before it all gets in the treats." She told her as she pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and patted it for her. Sally huffed and sat down, letting Valentia pull the hair tie out and fix her pony tail into a ballerina bun. "I tried really hard this morning to put it up! I wish you would sleep in my room Tia..." Sally swung her legs beneath her. "How about I sleep in your room every two days?" Valentia really didn't mind sharing a bedroom with Sally, it was comforting having her around, and she just hoped she wouldn't disturb her in her sleep. "Really?! Yaay!" She clapped her little hands together a couple times, then patiently waited for Valentia to finish so they can start on making crepes, as Sally's request.

**Alright my lovelies! Sorry again for taking so long to update and I hope this chapter is satisfactory! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I really cherish every one of you and pleaseee if you like reading this and keep wanting to read it let me know! Like and follow my story, I always see every single one of you that do and I thank you soo so much and I love you guys a lot, you're what push me to keep writing **** Also, I decided I would update if I get 20 reviews! I need some lovin bruh. Questions Also! Ask any of the characters any questions you have!**

**Love F**


End file.
